Anubis Reunion
by emwood
Summary: It's been ten whole years since the Anubis House residents graduated Frobisher Academy. In celebration of those ten years, the school is hosting a reunion. What will happen when Patricia and Eddie see each other for the first time in ten years? What will happen when they go out to dinner with their old house mates, and this dinner involves alcohol? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So I know I told my readers that I would be writing a sequel to Back Together, my previous story, but I'm almost done writing this one so I thought I might as well post it.**

**This is my new story called: Anubis Reunion. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

Patricia's POV

_YOU ARE INVITED TO AN ANUBIS REUNION!_

_Where: Frobisher Academy_

_When: The seventh of October_

_Time: twelve o'clock p.m._

_WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!_

I stared blankly at the invitation for a few moments, then blinked, snapping out of it. For a moment there, I'd had actually been considering returning to Anubis House.

Where it all started...

Where Sibuna had started...and ended...

Where friendships had started...and ended...

Where Eddie and I had started...and ended...

"_It's_ _not my fault!"_

_"I told you not to enroll in that college! You knew I was going to a different one!" I spat, anger racing through my veins. Slimeball and I got in a lot of fights, but none of them had ever been as serious as his one_

_We'd been accepted into different colleges.…that were in different countries._

_"Well I didn't think I'd get in!" Eddie yelled again, veins popping from his neck as he leaned over the kitchen island. "I thought we'd both make it into the same one!"_

_"Well you thought wrong!" I screamed back before storming off._

That was one of the last times I'd seen Eddie in ten years.

_Seen_.

He must've called me a hundred times after I left Anubis the next morning. Anytime someone told me I was impulsive, I'd deny it. That morning, after our fight—I'll admit—I was very impulsive.

Shoving and stuffing and cramming everything I owned into two suitcases, and taking a cab home. Classes had just finished the day before. I would have only been at Anubis House for another few days, had I stayed.

Eddie called. Left messages. Emails. Even a handwritten letter was delivered to me through Fabian. I never read it, and when graduation came, I ended things officially. Everyone knew long distance relationships never worked. I'd watched it slowly kill Fabian and Nina throughout senior year when she didn't come back. I didn't want that to be Eddie and me.

I'm not heartless. Well, not as heartless as Eddie probably thought. I mean, I wasn't breaking up with him because I wanted to. It killed telling him I didn't love him anymore. We'd barely even been back together, since I'd already broken up with him once after junior year.

I don't know why I never call him or something after that. After I finished college. I always thought I would, but I just kept procrastinating until I realized that years had passed.

I knew he was probably all set at his new place in America. I knew he probably had a girlfriend. The last thing I wanted was to seem needy, so I never called, never emailed, and never texted. I don't really know why. I just didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

Yօմ ɑɾҽ íղѵíԵҽժ Եօ ɑղ ɑղմҍíՏ ɾҽմղíօղ!

ահҽɾҽ: ƒɾօҍíՏհҽɾ ɑϲϲҽժҽʍվ

ահҽղ: օϲԵօҍҽɾ 7

Եíʍҽ: 12:00 Թ.ʍ.

Wҽ հօԹҽ Եօ Տҽҽ վօմ Եհҽɾҽ!

I stared at the envelope blankly. I hadn't been to that place in...ten years!

Woah...I was gettin' old! I chuckled in spite of myself. I was only twenty nine.

"Hmmm...maybe that is kinda old..." I muttered before taking a bite of my freshly made bacon pancakes. They were about the only thing besides waffles that I could cook without burning. So if I wanted hot food, it would have to be bought frozen.

A.k.a easy-make.

I sighed as I tossed the invitation aside. Don't get me wrong—I knew I was only hiding from the truth. And that was that if I went, I didn't know whether or not my first love would be there...

"Patricia Williamson."

I hadn't said that name in...well, ten years! After Patricia broke up with me by leaving, I'd tried to call her. But for some reason, her number was no longer 'available'.

Translation: she'd blocked me.

After that, I'd been so insulted that I never tried to contact her again. But to this day, my heart still ached with an emptiness that had started after I'd left Anubis House, and stayed with me all through college, and all through the three girlfriends I'd had since then.

I sighed as I remembered seeing Amber in America about three years ago. I guess she really had fulfilled her dream of becoming a fashion designer, because she was on some big international tour for her newest product.

I remembered how there was a bunch of people waiting to see her, and how she'd spotted me making my way through the crowd, and sent one of her interns to fetch me. We'd talked for about ten minutes, and I'd asked about Patricia. I couldn't help myself. I guess Amber hadn't seen her in years. Like, almost as long as we'd been out of high school. So she didn't really have any useful information for me.

I crumpled up the invitation and tossed it in a nearby wastebasket. I wasn't going.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

"C'mon Trish! You know it'll be fun!" Joy Mercer, my best friend was begging me to go to the high school reunion. I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time Joy, I'm NOT GOING!" I laughed as Joy made a pouty face.

"You afraid Eddie's gonna be there, Trixie?" Jerome smirked as he walked over and hugged Joy from behind. Joy smiled in amusement and I rolled my eyes again.

Jerome and Joy had stayed together through college, and had lived with each other ever sense. They hadn't kept in contact with Eddie though.

"No! I just think reunions are stupid," I protested.

"Yeah. Okay," Joy said, joining in on the teasing. I narrowed my eyes, trying to stay serious, which was hard when I was around Joy and Jerome.

"You two need to mind your _own_ business!" I gestured towards the hanging wedding invitation on the wall. "Like the upcoming wedding you're both hosting!"

The two of them grinned as I said this. Joy and Jerome had been engaged for seven months now.

Jerome had purposed to her at Fabian and Nina's wedding. Yes. The two had gotten back together. Mara and Fabian were cute, but Nina and Fabian were better.

And Eddie had also been invited to the Fabina wedding. The only reason I went was cause well, Nina and Fabian are my good friends, and also they told me that Eddie couldn't make it. So...yeah. I guess you could say I was avoiding him.

* * *

"So you're going then? That's a yes?" Joy asked excitedly two days later on October 1.

"Yes Joy!" I groaned. "I'll go to the stupid reunion!" Joy had been pestering me nonstop for the past two days about why I should come to the Anubis reunion. And although I acted like it was a burden, I was actually a little excited to return the old house that held so much of my memories...


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

I sat in my cubicle at work, bored as fuck. Ever since I had decided that I wasn't going to the reunion, I'd been having second thoughts, or as the British would say, 'cold feet'.

I sighed loudly as I stared my computer screen. While muttering, "Well these columns aren't going to type themselves." I began to slowly get to work. I hated my job.

—

I stared at the wrinkled invitation. It was October 3. I had gotten home from work about two hours ago now, and I was sitting on my living room couch after having a healthy dinner of fattening Chinese food. The TV was on and it was a regular Sunday night except that I had to decide now whether or not I was going to a high school reunion that took place in four days.

"Thursday," I muttered. "Who the hell has a reunion on a freakin' Thursday?!" But that wasn't what was really bugging me. What was really bugging me was that I was still wondering if Patricia would be there, and if she was, what would I say? How would I act? What would she say? How would she act?

I just didn't know, but for some reason, right then and there, I decided I was going to the reunion.

—

**A/N**

**Hello readers! I just wanted to apologize for the extremely short chapters. They'll eventually get longer.**

**Just an FYI, this story has some serious sexual content. To be honest, I almost rated it 'M'. But, yeah...the chapters will eventually get longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV 

"Yeah, I sure hope the food is as good as Trudy used to make," Jerome commented as the three of us walked across campus to Anubis house.

"Me to," I said.

"Me three," Joy giggled. I rolled her eyes, chuckling.

I was really quite relieved now. We'd already visited the school, and there had been no sign of Eddie anywhere. He obviously hadn't come. Suddenly my phone rang, and I reached into my purse where looked to see who it was. Piper, my twin sister.

"Hey Pipes. What's up?" I answered, holding the phone to my ear.

"Are you coming?" Piper asked. "Everyone's asking about you."

I knew of course that Piper meant: Are you coming to Anubis House? Willow and Alfie had...well, "fizzled" half way through college, and somehow Alfie and Piper ran into each other at a coffee shop one day, and they just, "clicked," according to Piper.

"Uh, yeah. I'm on my way over now."

"Who's that?" Joy asked me.

"Piper," I answered.

"Ooooo hi Pipes!" Joy said.

"Heeeey Joy!" Piper called from the phone.

"You guys'll see each other in like one minute!" I snapped.

"Okay then. See you in a few!" Piper said cheerfully.

"See you," I said.

"Bye!" Joy called as I pressed the 'end call' button.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie's POV

"Okay, and that's why I like red wine so much," Fabian laughed. "Not because it looks like blood, Alfie."

I grinned at Fabian's story about his and Nina's wedding. I was actually having a pretty good time at the reunion. And I'd decided that it had been worth it to use a couple of my vacation days from work to come here. That is, until...I found out Patricia was coming. My initial thought was to leave, but then I'd thought: this is stupid! Why am I so stressed about seeing her? She's just a girlfriend I had in high school! So what if our relationship didn't end well; it was ten years ago!

So I decided to just relax, and be cool.

Suddenly, the familiar creaking sound of the large front door echoed through the house. And in walked Jerome, Joy, and—as expected—Patricia. My stomach twisted into a knot, and I took a deep breath before saying, "Hey Jerry! Long time, no see!" Then I grinned and took turns pulling Jerome and Joy into a hug, just as everyone else had done. Then I turned to Patricia.

"Hey." I pulled her into a causal hug. "Nice to see you." I greeted her with a polite smile. Believe it or not, I had matured a lot since high school.

Patricia smiled back at me. "You too." Then she looked me over. "You look great," she said, nodding.

I excepted the compliment by saying, "Yeah, you too." And that was pretty much it. It went by so fast, I could hardly remember what I'd even said.

* * *

An hour passed, and Everyone was about to leave. Then Fabian suggested we all go out for drinks in a few hours.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah sounds good."

"Where're we headed?" Jerome asked, casually putting his arm around Joy's waist.

"Ahh…how 'bout that old Irish pub?" Fabian said.

"The one on the way over here?" Alfie asked.

Fabian nodded. "Yeah."

"How's 8:00?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Sounds good," Jerome said.

"All right!" Amber smiled, clearly excited.


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia's POV

Wow. Eddie looks really different from when I last saw him. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, the last time I'd seen him was ten years ago.

He no longer gelled his hair. Instead, it hung in loose blonde waves that covered his ears, and he looked as if he hadn't properly shaved in a month. Scruff had covered the sides of his face, above his lips, his chin, and the top of his neck. Yet he seemed...smarter, somehow. Just, different.

I jumped slightly as my phone buzzed, and looked down to see I had one new text from Joy.

What're u wearing?

**Clothes**

Bitch

**Lol**

Lol. Ur coming tho, right?

**Yeaaa**

Patricia you better com!

Yeah, I actually wasn't planning on going, and Joy obviously knew that.

**I already went to the ACTUAL reunion tho! This 'going out for drinks' shit is shit!**

Well shit or not, you're cominggg

**Whyyyyyyy**

Cus it's all your closest friends from high school. C'mon patty, doesn't that mean ANYTHING to u?

**U can't make me com**

Ik. That's why I'm begging uuuuuu

I rolled my eyes, but decided I would go.

**Fine**

Yay!

**If u say tht again, I'll change my mind**

Ok

**Now stop texting me so I can dread the extra reunion in PEACE**

Ok lol

**IM SERIOUS JIY**

**JOY***

Lol

**U BETTER FUCK OFF**

Jeez calm down. 

**Yea whatever. C u later**

I smirked; anyone else probably would think I was crazy, but Joy knew I just had a temper. Then I looked at my clock. It was 6:30. We were supposed to meet at Barry's Ol' Bottle around 8:00. Without thinking, I shuffled to my couch and sat down to watch TV. I did this until 8:05, then left for the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

I kept thinking about two things.

One: Patricia.

Two: where would I stay tonight?

I thought because it was October, London wouldn't be that busy. I was wrong. All the nearby hotels were booked solid. Something I probably should have checked _before_ flying over.

Granted, I didn't want to pay money for a hotel unless I had to. That's why I was going to ask Fabian if I could stay with him. Sure, we hadn't really seen each other in a decade, but hopefully he'd remember all the fun times we'd had in high school.

My watch beeped, signifying eight o'clock. I would soon see Patricia. It was sort of funny. We went ten years with out so much as emailing, and now I was seeing her twice in one day.

I quickly made my way to the main floor of the museum I'd been killing time at. It had been pretty boring, but I didn't really know the area.

I pulled up the walking distance to Barry's Ol' Bottle on my phone, and started walking. I could've gotten a taxi, but from the looks of it, the traffic was insane. An un-oiled engine squeaked as I jogged across the street, its driver not looking too pleased at my sudden passing.

Once I got onto a quieter road, my mind began to wonder, and Patricia's face drifted through my head. She looked the same, yet different. Her hair was no longer dyed. Instead, it was just, a sort of dark brown color. And she surprisingly wore less makeup. My brow furrowed as I thought about this. How did I remember so much about a girl I hadn't seen in ten years? I suppose I never really stopped thinking about her, which was stupid. I mean, she was my high school girlfriend, for crying out loud. I was supposed to barely even remember her name!

I sighed and took a look at my phone. Six minutes away, and it was 8:05. At that moment, my stomach rumbled. I knew I probably wasn't going to eat there. It was a bar, and we were going there for drinks, like normal adults. I seemed to always be hungry, though. I shoved my phone into my pocket and began running. I ended up getting there in five minutes rather than six. Not that I cared about being late. I rounded a corner and literally ran right into...Patricia.

_Great…_

"Watch it, you a—" She stopped talking abruptly when she saw my face.

"Sorry," I breathed, trying to catch my breath from the unnecessary sprint over.

She sighed, and was quiet for a moment. "Whatever, it's fine."

"You better be careful, Patricia," I admonished sarcastically. "Almost showed ya' true colors, there."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just saying, your temper hasn't changed much since high school."

"Sorry to disappoint," she said, her eyes still tiny green slits.

"I think I'll get over it."

She smirked, and we stared at each other for a moment, both suddenly surprised at the de jé vu wafting between us.

The sound of distant city noises was interrupted by her sharp, almost pained sigh. "I'm…sorry, that, you know, I never called or whatever."

"Me too," I admitted.

"Did you ever…" she trailed off.

"Did I ever…what?" I asked, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She tried to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey. It..." I smirked, feeling stupid. "It matters to me."

She rolled her eyes, then asked, "Did you ever try to contact me?"

"Well, uh, it was kind of hard," answered honestly. "I mean, c'mon. You basically just removed me from your life because of a stupid fight."

She was silent for a few, agonizing moments. "It _was_ stupid, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Really stupid."

She heisted, but finally spoke, "Do you think, if we had gotten into the same colleges…"

"We'd still be...together?" I guessed. "Maybe."

"Maybe," she murmured.

"Well..." I took a step forward, placing my hand on the brick wall she was supported by. "What do you wanna do?"

Her eyes were soft, and…glassy. She opened her mouth to speak, and took a step closer to me, our bodies touching. My chest tingled. But before I could even think about moving, she closed her mouth, blinked furiously, and stepped back, a frown on her face.

"Nothing! What're we supposed to do?! It was ten _years_ ago, Eddie! I'm over it, and you should be too!"

I stepped back, taking my hand away from the wall. "Fine. Sounds good with me. I guess I'll never see you again, Yacker. Bye." I turned and walked away briskly. No _way_ I was stepping into that bar with her.

It was stupid to even expect a civilized conversation. Patricia would be the last of all people to admit she wanted something, or someone, especially if it involved _feelings_.

Behind me, car door slammed shut. "Eddie!"

I turned to see Fabian and Nina coming over to me. Both smiling.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them quietly, not really in the mood for talking.

"Something wrong?" Nina asked.

Oh yeah, we sort of had this telepathy Osirian/Chosen One thing going on. Totally forgot about that. She probably sensed my mood.

"Nope," I lied. "S'all good."

"Well," Fabian began, "We're already late, so you guys wanna head down?" He motioned in the direction of the pub.

"Uh, about that—I think I'm gonna pass." Before either of them could respond, I added, "On a totally different note, can I maybe stay at you guys' place tonight?"

"Woah, slow down," Fabian said. "Why aren't you coming?"

"I just don't feel like it," I lied.

"But you're already here," Nina pointed out.

"I know, I know. I just…"

"This doesn't have to do with Patricia, does it?" Fabian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Just come!" Nina smiled, obviously trying to keep the mood light. "It'll be fun!"

I sighed. "Alright."

The three of us turned and entered the pub. Scottish music, along with the clinking of glass, and the light hum of voices, instantly filled my ears.

"Now about staying at our place," Fabian said as Joy and Jerome waved to us from a table in the corner.

"You're always welcome," Nina finished.

Fabian nodded, smiling along with his wife. "Of course." Then he chuckled and asked, "Did you just wing this entire trip?"

"Pretty much," I answered with a grin. The two of them laughed, and we sat down with Joy and Jerome. Patricia was there as well, along with KT, Amber, Willow, and Mara. Alfie came in with Piper a few minutes later.

I cautiously looked up at Patricia, who was sitting across from me. She had been staring, and she quickly looked away. I probably looked stupid for coming back in after our fight.

_Whatever..._

A waiter came over, and we all ordered drinks. To start, I got a simple beer. Patricia did the same. I took a huge gulp when I got it, realizing how much I'd been craving the addicting liquid.

Alfie swallowed, and asked, "So what've you all been up to?"

"We know what Amber's been doing," Joy said, nudging her old housemate.

Amber smiled, clearly happy with her career.

"Well," Mara began, "I'm a journalist."

"Shocking!" Fabian joked.

"Lately, I've been into…"

I tuned out the conversation, and focused my attention on Patricia again. She looked bored. I watched as she finished her beer, and called the waiter over to order another. I did the same, drinking it pretty fast—maybe five minutes? I was on my fourth drink when everyone else ordered their second.

Patricia and I called the waiter over at the same time, and Patricia raised her eyebrows at me. I cocked my head at her, and snapped my fingers, drawing the waiter's attention. He quickly came over to me, and I ordered a gin and tonic. Then I crossed my arms, silently daring Patricia to one-up me. She blinked a few times, pursed her lips, and ordered a Jack and Coke, dirty.

I sat back in my chair, nodding slowly. "You know your drinks, Yacker."

"Surprised?" she asked as her Jack and Coke was carefully placed in front of her. "We're not in high school anymore, _Eddie_."

I frowned slightly at the way my name escaped her lips. So sharp, so spiteful. Did she really hast being called _Yacker_ that much?

Joy turned to look at her, murmuring something to Patricia that I couldn't hear. The brunette just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. I downed my gin and tonic in a few quick sips.

"How many drinks have you had?" Fabian asked suddenly, his brow furrowing as he looked at my shaky hands. I always got a little fidgety when I drank a lot.

"Afew," I answered quietly, my words slurring together.

"Well, uh, how about you have some water now, yeah?" Fabian suggested, a nervous smile slowly creeping onto his pale face.

"I'm good." I began nodding to him repeatedly, smiling for no reason.

"What's up with you?" Patricia teased from across the table, fingering her newly ordered margarita.

At that moment, I called the waiter over again. As he came to our table, I answered Patricia's question.

_"You're_ up with me. Who the hell thinks that someone breaks up with them just because they don't see them when they wake up in the morning?! Who am I? You're husband?!"

That got the attention of everyone at the table, seeing as I'd raised my voice.

"It was your fault in the first place!" Patricia snapped.

I watched as Joy's eyes widened, and she grabbed Patricia's arm, then whispered something into her ear. Patricia pulled away, and took another sip of her colorful drink.

By now, the waiter was at our table, looking a bit nervous.

"Gimme some'ale," I said to him, snapping my fingers repetitively.

"Eddie!" Fabian whisper-yelled. But I just waved him off as the waiter left to get my drink.

"Get me some too!" Patricia called after him. Then she turned back to me.

"How was it my fault, again?" I asked, scowling.

"It just was!" she retorted.

"Aw, c'mon guys!" Jerome groaned. "I thought this was a high school _reunion_, not _actual_ high school!"

"Oh shut up!" Patricia snapped, leaning forward to punch Jerome's arm. But she was buzzed, and she didn't hit hard. Jerome just raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Patricia," Joy murmured.

"You shut up too!" Patricia was shouting now. "I'm trying to settle something with my _boyfriend!"_

That word came out even harsher than the way she'd said my name. "So, now you want me?!"

"Who said I _wanted_ you?!" Patricia questioned, slamming her hand down on the table.

That's when a man from behind the bar's counter hurried over to our table. He wore a suit with a MANAGER pin hugging the fabric near his tie. "I'm sorry, but you two will have to leave," he stated firmly.

"Why do we gotta go?" I asked, grabbing Fabian's drink and taking a swig.

"Eddie!" Fabian snapped, pulling his beer from my fingers.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that I was acting out.

"Patricia, stop!" Joy sounded nervous as she tried to grab Patricia's arm. She'd wasted no time in leaving the restaurant.

"C'mon!" she snapped, grabbing the scruff of my shirt. "We have unfinished business!"

The two of us stumbled as we left the restaurant, leaving all our old friends speechless. She continued tugging on my shirt until we got outside, where I leaned against a wall for support, and she seemed to be unaware of the fact that she was leaning on me too.

"Why are you being _such_ a bitch?" I huffed as my hand fit into the groove of her waist, seeming to have a midnight of its own.

"Oh fuck off," she murmured.

"You fuck off," I said.

"No, _you_!"

"I'm not the one who's making no sense!"

"Yeah, you'd kind of are…"

"Nope."

"No."

"God, why are you so annoying?" I sighed.

"Actually, _you're_ annoying—" She was cut off abruptly when my lips met her's. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"What—" She began to say something, but ended up just closing her mouth and rolling her eyes as she pulled me in for another kiss, shoving me back against the wall.

"Hey, guys, are you—WHAT THE HELL?!" Fabian shrieked when he came out of the restaurant, and saw us tangled with one another.

Patricia and I pulled apart a few inches to look at him.

"What are you guys doing?! Oh my god, you know what? You're drunk. You're both drunk."

"Oh, _please_!" I said, waving him off as I turned to Patricia once more.

We began kissing again.

"Oh, for the love of—" Fabian sighed, cutting himself off. "You know what? Forget it." He turned and went back into the pub.

I continued with Patricia, only stopping for a quick second to call a taxi. It had started to rain, and the traffic had calmed down slightly. I barely managed to get the money out of my pocket to pay the man who had the privilege of watching Patricia and I make out for twenty minutes in his rear view mirror.

We laughed as we lumbered up the stairs to Patricia's flat. It took her almost two minutes to unlock the door. We were both just cracking up the whole time, though.

"You idiotic bastard," she murmured against my lips when we finally got inside, closing the door behind us.

I chuckled, and opened my mouth for another kiss. Our tongues were practically entwined as we shuffled to the kitchen. Patricia kissed the corner of my mouth, then turned and reached up to open her kitchen cabinets. I smirked and grabbed her ass as she did so. She swatted my hand away, saying something like, "Fuck off, Slimeball."

She grabbed a glass bottle filled with what looked to be vodka. I smiled as she handed me the bottle. Then I picked her up and placed her on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She sprawled out on it, and I leaned down to kiss her, holding her face tightly between my fingers.

I pulled away for a moment, and grabbed the vodka. I didn't know where she kept her bottle openers, and frankly, I didn't think I could work one right now.

"Open it," she murmured.

So I took the bottle, and smashed the top against her sink. Patricia laughed as vodka ran everywhere. I laughed too, and turned to pour some into her mouth, pulling it away every few seconds to piss her off. Eventually, she took the bottle from me, and snapped it forward. The alcohol splattered against my forward, and began cascading down my face.

"Thanks," I mused, reaching forward to chug back the rest. When the bottle was empty, we continued kissing. Patricia ran her hand down my shirt, and pulled me towards her.

I laughed, lurching forward every few seconds to try to kiss her. But whenever I got close, she'd pull away. She was leading me somewhere. I followed eagerly, still laughing, and found that she had taken me to her bedroom. She fiddled with the buttons on my shirt as we crashed onto the bed.

My whole body tingled. I knew it was probably because of the fact that I was wasted as hell, but I liked to believe that I just really wanted to have sex with my high school girlfriend. Which, was actually kind of true.

It took Patricia like ten minutes to undo the buttons, because she was just as drunk as I was. Finally, though, my shirt came off. Patricia ran her hands her hands across my chest, digging her finger nails in every once in a while.

"Abs," she murmured.

"What?" I breathed, slipping off my belt.

"You have abs."

"Uh, yup."

"Yup." She smiled against my lips, then pulled off her shirt.

I simpered at the sight of her chest. She had a bra on, of course, but still...

"What're you looking at?" she asked in that pitchy, sarcastic tone she always does.

"You." I leaned forward, arching my back so I could kiss her stomach. My fingers curled around her hips, and she placed her hands on top of mine, urging my grip to become stronger.

I continued kissing her abdomen, then moved upward, slowly, towards her lips. Patricia yanked off my jeans, and we lay there for a few moments, feeling each other. I pulled her bra up over her head, and she slipped off her pants as well. I kissed down her chest, then back up to her lips before sitting up to pull off my underwear. Patricia pulled me back down, and I placed my hands on her hips again, gently inching her thong off until it lay, tangled in the bed sheets somewhere.

I grabbed her waist, thrusting myself forward. And, well, you know what happened next.

An hour or so passed before we got tired, and fell asleep. Next to each other. Naked.

* * *

I yawned loudly and rolled over, refusing to open my eyes. The first thing I was aware of, was my pounding head. I probably had the worst humanly possible headache one has ever had. I cringed—still not opening my eyes—and tried to remember what I did last night.

_The invitation. That's it._

I was at the reunion. But that didn't explain my mother fucker of a hangover.

_Anubis House..._

_The school..._

_Fabian. Fabian's voice..._

_"How do you guys feels about heading out for some drinks?"_

_The pub. _

_Barry's Bottle. No. Barry's Ol' Bottle. Drinks. _

What did I get?

_A beer. Another beer. Another one. More? No. _

I sighed as I remembered my gin and tonic, along with the other things I'd had...

_Oh...wait. I'd been drinking vodka. Straight vodka from...a smashed bottle. _

_But...that would mean... _

I slowly rolled over in the bed I was in. I didn't sleep at Fabian's house last night. No. I didn't.

Despite my headache, I opened my eyes, and came face-to-face with…Patricia.

_Oh shit._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shrieked before leaping out of the bed.

That really hurt my headache. It also affected my stomach. Without saying anything, I turned and ran into the bathroom that was just off her bedroom. I was still naked, but I didn't have time to put any clothes on.

I reached the toilet and vomited.

"_OOOHHH_ MY GOD!" Patricia shouted from behind me.

"Did you want me to puke on your bed?!" I countered, looking up from the toilet bowl. Then I stood up and flushed. My head was pounding even more from the retching. "You got any aspirin?" I asked, massaging my temples.

My eyes were closed, but I could still see her rolling her eyes as she sighed, and murmured, "Cabinet above the sink. Top shelf."

"Thank you." I blinked my eyes and opened the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of pain killers. I unscrewed the cap and popped four pills into my mouth. Then I walked over to the bed and rummaged in the sheets until I found my boxers.

I slipped them on, and looked up to see Patricia staring. I smirked, despite my headache.

"You're SUCH a dick," she stated. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"How?" I asked.

"Because!"

I opened my mouth, but I was too tired to speak anymore. So I just held my hands up in surrender, and stepped out of her bedroom. The kitchen was an absolute mess. There was broken glass everywhere, along with vodka, lipstick and it looked like everything that had been atop the island was on the floor. I didn't look at it for long though. I was tired. Instead, I made my way over to her couch, and flopped onto it. My eyes closed immediately, and I fell back asleep.

* * *

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Unlike before, I remembered where I was immediately. That made me wonder where _Patricia_ was. Probably still sleeping. I yawned and sat up. My headache was gone, thankfully. I was hungry, though. Like, insanely hungry. I kept thinking about fish and chips. I didn't know why. Maybe because I was in England. I yawned again as I stood up, and wandered over to the window. There was a fire escape below, so I opened it, and stepped outside. The cool air felt nice. From the looks of it, it was sometime during the middle of the night.

_Let's see..._ I thought. _If the reunion was on October 7, then I probably slept over Patricia's that night, and woke up on October 8. So right now it's either still the eighth, or 1:00 a.m. on the ninth. Great._

I sighed and climbed back into the flat, and went into the kitchen. It was still a mess. I felt kind of bad just leaving it like that, so I searched around until I found a broom. Carefully, I swept all the glass into one pile. Then I got a dish towel from beside the sink, and mopped up the vodka.

Memories from last night kept flooding back to me as I did so. I couldn't believe how drunk I'd gotten. Sure, I'd been wasted before, but not in a long time. I wet the towel with tap water, and wiped down the island. Then I got the stuff that had fallen off, and put it back on top.

"There," I muttered, stretching and going back into Patricia's room. Sure enough, she was passed out on the bed, blankets wrapped around her. I knew the only reason why I hadn't been kicked out yet was because she had a hangover too. Quietly, I made my way into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I needed a hair cut, and a shave. I sighed and slipped off my underwear before entering Patricia's shower. I turned on the hot water, and stood under it for a good ten minutes. After which I got out and looked for a towel. She kept them under the sink. I dried off, and went back into her room, gathering my clothes.

Black button down long sleeve. Jeans. Sneakers. Belt. I got dressed. My sleeves were rolled up to just above my elbows; jean sagging despite my belt; sneakers' laces untied; the three buttons at the top of my shirt too much work to button.

My stomach grumbled as I searched the draws in her kitchen for a piece of paper and a pen.

_Hey Yacker,_

_Thanks for letting me stay._

_Call if you ever wanna talk_

_-Eddie _

I left the note on her kitchen counter, scribbling my number at the bottom. Then I was gone, meandering around the streets of London for an hour before I found a place that was open all night. I got my fix, wolfing down a platter of fish and chips.

I sighed. I needed somewhere to stay that night, and I really didn't _fancy_ sleeping in some rental car. So I took out my phone, and emailed Fabian.

**Hey dude.**

**It's Eddie. I don't know if that offer for staying at your place is still open, ****but if it is, I'd like to use it. I need somewhere to stay tonight. Email back or whatever. ****Thanks.**

**—Eddie**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yayyy. Badly written Peddie intercourse. /)._./)**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia's POV

_Hey Yacker,_

_Thanks for letting me stay _

_Call me if you ever wanna talk— 781-862-1980_

_-Eddie _

I pursed my lips as I read Eddie's note...for the sixth time. I didn't really know how I felt about it. I kept trying to be angry, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about how he cleaned my kitchen. What kind of guy does that? I mean, after a one night stand, you know?

"Maybe Slimeball really has changed for the better..." I said quietly to myself. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Piper.

"Yeah?" I answered the call.

"Where the _hell_ were you last night? I called you three times after the restaurant!"

"Well sorry."

"I mean, I was just kinda worried, you know? Joy was too."

"Worried about _what_?"

"Uh, you getting drunk, then leaving with your ex-boyfriend from high school."

"I wasn't _drunk_ drunk—"

"_Yes_, you were."

"NO—"

"Oh just tell me what happened."

"Uh, nothing _happened_," I lied.

"Bollocks!"

"What the hell!" I said, still staring at Eddie's note.

"Patricia, I wasn't born yesterday—"

"Obviously. We're twins."

"What I'm saying is, I know you and Eddie didn't just go your separate ways after getting kicked out of the pub. Especially since you were both drunk."

I sighed into the phone.

"C'mon!" Piper begged. "Just tell me what happened! Did you guys have sex? Oh my god, is he there right now?"

"What? No!"

"What?"

"I mean, no, he left a while ago."

"So you _did_ have sex!"

"Jesus, Piper!"

"Well... Did you?"

"Yeah. Okay. We had sex and he stayed at my flat for like a night. Happy now?"

"Woah. You finally lost your virginity then..."

"_Okay!_ You can shut up now."

Piper laughed. "I'm just kidding, Trisha."

"What did I say about calling me 'Trisha'?"

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Listen, I gotta go, alright?"

"But you didn't even tell me what happened!"

"What do you want me to tell you?!"

"More than just: 'we had sex'," she answered.

"Okay Piper. We had _hot_, _drunk_, British sex, in my flat. Are you happy _now_?"

"Wow. Thanks for the description, sis."

"You're welcome. Now, I gotta g—"

"Wait!"

"_What_?" I groaned.

"I have to tell you something."

I was surprised by the sudden change in her mood. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

I sat up straight in my seat. "_What_? Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"YES!" Her voice was full of joy.

"That's awesome!" I said, smiling. It took a lot for me to get excited about something, but my sister being pregnant was enough. "Did you tell Alfie yet?"

"No. You're the first one to know."

"Oh okay. Wow. I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt..."

"He or she can call you Aunt Trisha!" she squealed.

"Hell no," I said, smirking.

Piper laughed. "Well, I'll let you get back to Eddie Land, now—"

"Piper," I began. "There is no 'Eddie Land'. We aren't dating, and we never will be. It was just a one-night kinda thing, alright?"

"_Okay_..."

"Piper..."

"Don't worry—I get it. I do have to go, though. I'm going to call mum and dad, and tell them the exciting news! Then I'm going to call Joy, and tell her—"

"Are you planning on telling your husband any time soon?"

"I was thinking tonight, maybe. He get's home from work at six."

"Great. You gotta tell me if he cries."

"He probably will. Alfie's so cute when he gets emotional."

"I bet," I replied, remembering 'Blankie', Alfie's blanket that he constantly needed when we were kids.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See ya." Then I took the phone away from my ear, and hit the 'end call' button.

* * *

**A/N**

**"Bollocks" is the British word for bullshit, if you were wondering. And, no, I'm not British. That's just what Google said when I looked it up.**

**NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT—PLEASE READ!**

**So HOA one-shot day is coming up, (July 30) and I'm taking requests for my one-shot. Preferably, I'd like it to be something about an HOA couple. Hopefully Peddie, but I'll do Fabina as well. Or maybe it could have both of them :D**

**Anyway, if there's anything that you'd like to read about, just tell me, and I'll probably incorporate it somehow into my HOA one-shot. **

**Cheers!**

**~Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie's POV

"Bye guys. Thanks _so_ much." I hugged Fabian, then Nina, and grabbed my suitcase. I'd picked up quite a few souvenirs during my last three days in England, so Fabian insisted that I take his old suitcase he kept in his basement.

"No problem," Fabian said with a grin.

"Any time you come to England, feel free to give us a ring." Nina had been living in England with Fabian for...seven years now? Well, she had sort of developed a British accent. But it was weird, because it still sounded like 35% American.

"And it's the same for you guys, if you ever visit America," I said.

"Alright, email me when you get back, yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Okay honey," I replied in a feminine voice, making Fabian give an embarrassed laugh. Nina laughed as well.

"ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 137, TO AMERICA, PLEASE GO THROUGH SECURITY NOW."

"Well that's me!" I grinned at them one last time.

"Yup," Fabian said.

"Thanks again guys. I'll, uh...see you in a few years, maybe?"

"Are you going to Jerome and Joy's wedding?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." I'd hadn't actually gotten an invite to the wedding.

"Well we'll be there, if you do end up coming," Fabian said.

I nodded. "Cool."

"Alright mate, see you later," Fabian said with a smile.

"Bye." I winked at the two of them, then turned and walked to Flight 137's security lane.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to inform you of the amazing House of Anubis marathon I've been watching since yesterday. I have seasons one and two on DVD, so...yeah. It's amazing. When season three comes out I'm totally gonna buy it. I've got Touchstone of Ra on YouTube.**

**But, yeah. HOA is awesome. Peddie is better though. Peddie is better than anything. I actually like Peddie better than most things. Yay.**

**OMA I just watched the part in season one where Mara gets a makeover and then Mrs. Andrews gives her detention. Lolllll. That's one of my all time favorite season one scenes. Haha.**

**Oh, and I know that all I write is Peddie fanfiction, and I LOVE Peddie, but I have to admit, I really did ship Pason for a while. Like hardcore. But I ship Peddie way more now so whatever.**

**_Anyway, _I hope you like this chapter! I know it's really short but the next one will be longer :)**

**~Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey guys. **

**I've decided that I'm not updating until this story gets at least 50 reviews. I'm really not asking for much. I have 31 reviews already. **

**Even if you hate this story, or you didn't like something about it—TELL ME. I love getting reviews and I read ALL of them!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 11 of Anubis Reunion. I tried to make it as long as possible because I know the chapters in this story are usually a bit short. And sorry I took so long to update.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

ғoυr мonтнѕ laтer…

"_Hello_ Trixie." Alfie smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hated hugs, and he knew this.

"Stop touching me now," I commanded.

"Sorry," he laughed and pulled away. "C'mon!" I walked into Alfie and Piper's house, and sauntered over to their kitchen counter, where I rested my chin on my hands. I had gotten really tired during these last two weeks, for no particular reason.

"So?" Alfie began with a smile. "Did you hear the news?"

"News?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"It's a girl."

"The baby?" I confirmed, lifting my head.

Alfie nodded, and his eyes started to water.

I laughed. "You big baby."

"She's so adorable!" he cried, jumping up and down.

"Did you—"

"Alfie?" Piper came down the stairs, and walked over to us.

"Hey Patty." She smiled and hugged me.

"I just told Patricia about our little girl," Alfie said, smiling at Piper.

"Oh yeah." She leaned on Alfie as she turned to look at me. "Did you see the pictures?"

I shook my head.

"I'll get them," Alfie said. Then he turned and hurried into the next room.

I half-smiled at Piper.

"Aren't you happy?!" She came over and sat next to me.

"Ecstatic," I answered her in a monotone.

When she gave me a look, I said, "You know I think it's awesome. It's just—I'm never going to have kids of my own, so..."

"You might..." A grin slowly creeped onto my sister's face.

"Uh, I might not."

"What about that guy you've been going out with? Nigel."

"Just 'cus we've been on a few dates doesn't mean we're gonna have kids," I said, laughing at how much Piper exaggerated stuff.

Alfie came in, a stack of pictures in his hands.

"Jesus, how many did you guys get?" I asked as the photos were placed in front of me.

"Not enough," Piper said, making the three of us laugh.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Piper stood up to answer it, but Alfie stepped in front of her.

"Don't exert yourself!" He reprimanded his wife before running to the door. Piper smiled at him, and I rolled my eyes. Same old Alfie.

He opened the door to reveal Joy and Jerome. They were both smiling.

"Hey," Alfie said.

"Is that all we get?" Jerome joked.

"Aw, come 'ere, mate." Alfie and Jerome hugged, and Joy walked in, smiling at Piper and I. She hugged me, then Piper. So much for not likening hugs. Then when she reached the counter, she stopped and stared at the baby pictures.

"Are those what I think they are?" she asked.

Piper nodded excitedly, and the two began freaking out over the pictures. I smiled, and opened my mouth to comment, but my stomach suddenly cramped up so much, that I lurched forward in pain.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked as her and Piper turned to look at me.

"Fine," I murmured, standing back up. "My stomach's just been acting up lately." That was true.

"Are you sick?" Piper asked.

"Who's sick?" Alfie said as he and Jerome came over to us.

"Patricia?" Jerome looked at me with narrowed eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Woah!" Alfie suddenly stepped in between Piper and I. "Do NOT get the baby sick."

"Oh calm down!" I snapped, making everyone chuckle.

"Do you want some ginger-ale?" Piper asked, standing up from her chair.

"Uh, sure," I answered, watching as she opened the refrigerator, and took out a can of ginger ale. Piper handed me the can, and I popped it open, then raised it to my lips. I was on my third sip when my stomach did a back flip, and I vomited all over the floor. Everyone went silent for a moment.

"What...the..." Jerome trailed off as he stared at me.

"Uhh...Patricia?" Joy said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I shook my head.

"I'll get some napkins," Alfie stated as he sidestepped the puddle of puke.

"No, get the mop," Piper called after him.

"Yup." He nodded.

"You probably have a stomach bug," Piper said. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No." I shook my head. "I can manage."

"You sure—" Jerome began to say.

"Yeah," I cut him off. "I'm gonna go. Sorry about the puke."

Piper shrugged. "I'll probably be dealing with worse when the baby gets here." She offered a smile, but I didn't return it.

"I hope you can make it to the wedding!" Joy worried aloud. Her and Jerome were getting married two weeks from now.

"I'll be FINE!" I waved my hand causally. It was true—my fit of nausea had already passed.

Alfie came over with a mop in his hands. "See ya, Trix." He gave me a polite, yet goofy smile before bending down to clean up the puke.

I simply nodded to them—a bit embarrassed about getting sick—and left.

* * *

"Joy, don't make me say it a third time, okay?"

"But—"

"I _can't_ go. All right?"

"Then I'm taking you to the doctors," she stated.

"What? No!"

"Patricia, you and I both know that you don't complain about stuff easily. So if you're so sick that you can't come to my final fitting, then you need to go to the doctors."

"That's rubbish!" I groaned. "I'll be _fine_."

"I'm coming to get you, okay?" she said. "I'll be there in a half hour."

"Joy—" But the line went dead. She'd hung up on me.

I sighed as I propped my feet up on my coffee table. I knew if I moved the wrong way, I would be puking my guts out, so I just sat, and stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. I'd been feeling like this for the past week. In and out of fits of nausea. It had been particularly bad this morning though, which was why I'd called Joy to cancel on her final dress fitting.

After a few minutes, my nausea was gone, so I got up, and decided to go through my morning ritual before Joy got here. I moved slowly, trying not to aggravate the beast inside of me that was my stomach. I made my way to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. Then I put on some mascara, and combed my hair. I'd taken a shower yesterday, and I didn't feel like changing. I was worried that if I put on clothes that were too tight, it would upset my stomach. At the moment, I had on sweat pants, and a tank top.

I walked over to the scale, and stepped on it.

**143**

"What the fuck..."

I'd gained almost six pounds in just a week and a half. How though? I hadn't been pigging out on anything recently, and...

I sighed, and stepped off the scale. Joy would be here soon, and hopefully my sudden weight gain had something to do with my odd sickness.

I shuffled over to my couch, and sat down to wait for Joy. Like ten minutes later, she rang my door bell, and I buzzed her in. As she made her way to my flat, which was on the third floor, I had an epiphany.

I hadn't gotten my period for like four months, and I had suddenly gained weight and started vomiting!

"Kidney infection!" I exclaimed as I sat forward—a bit too forcefully, causing my stomach to spin a bit. "That's what it is!" I knew as soon as I said it I should have gone to the doctor ages ago.

Suddenly though, despite my tough, goth pixie personality, I was filled with fear. My Great Ant Maryanne had died of a serious kidney infection when I was a kid. Was I going to die? I _really_ didn't want to die. I'd had way too many near-death-experiences during high school…during Sibuna… Except this wasn't some weird Egyptian thing I could fix by solving a few riddles... I needed medicine and doctors and stuff... Everything I hated...

"Shit," I murmured. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Just then, there was a knock on my door. Joy.

"Come in," I called. I had already unlocked it. The door opened, and Joy stepped in.

"Hey," she greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Do you feel sick?" she asked, coming over to stand in front of me.

"I have a kidney infection," I informed her.

"What? How do you know?"

"I just do," I answered blankly. When she stared at me with her arms crossed, I added, "People in my family have had it before."

"Patricia," Joy started. "Kidney infections don't run in the family."

"So what're you saying?" I got defensive. "I'm lying?!"

"No, of course not. Just... Well...how bad do you think it is?"

"Like pretty bad," I answered honestly.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No!" I snapped. "No way!"

"Well are you _dying_?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"What? I need to know!"

"Do I _look_ like I'm dying?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Hey. Don't be a bitch to _me_. I'm trying to _help_ you. Not to mention my dress fitting is in forty-five minutes…"

"Okay," I murmured. (My attempt at an apology) "I don't need an ambulance. Just…take me to the doctor."

"All right then!" Joy said. "That's all you needed to say! And a 'please' and 'thank you' wouldn't be too bad either—"

"Joy," I interrupted, struggling not to glare at her.

"Okay whatever. Let's just go," she muttered.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

* * *

"Okay, so obviously you're not going to be there for the fitting and I'm not gonna get here in time to pick you up because of the traffic so just call Jerome, okay?" Joy said as she pulled up in front of the big brick building where I'd made my doctor's appointment.

"Yup." I nodded and stepped out of the car.

Joy looked like she was about to say something, but her phone buzzed, and her eyes widened when she looked at it.

"Ah! That's my mum! I'm going to be late for the fitting!" With that, she stepped on the gas, and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

I sighed I as I followed the nurse to my room, and she let me in, telling me that Dr. Thomson would be with me momentarily. That was a lie. Dr. Thomson didn't show up until at least an hour later.

"Ms. Williamson, is it?" he asked when he entered the room.

I nodded.

"Well I'm Dr. Thomson. Nice to meet you." With that, he opened up the laptop he'd been holding, and set it on the counter where all the doctor gadgets were kept. He typed something in, skimmed it, and then turned to me. "So you suppose you've got a kidney infection?"

"Yeah. My ant got it before so I kinda know what happens and stuff."

"_Hmm_... Let's see…" He looked back at the computer and began muttering medical terms to himself. After a moment, he turned back to me. "Well you're certainly showing signs of an infection. Now, I don't want to worry you, because there is medicine for kidney infections, but you'll have to stay for an X-ray."

I sighed. "And how long is that gonna take?"

"Not long," he answered with a smile. "Just an hour."

"_Aw_, a whole hour?" I groaned.

"There's a thirty minute wait for the next X-ray slot, and I need ten minutes to properly take the X-ray, and twenty minutes to develop and go-over it."

I began to nod slowly. "Okay then…"

"You can sit in the waiting room for now, and the nurse will call you in, in about a half hour, okay?"

"Yup," I said before exciting the room.

* * *

"Right, well the X-Ray went good, and we've got your results back," Dr. Thomson informed me as he entered the same room we'd been in before.

I bit my lip, nervous of how bad the infection would be. "So...how's it look?"

Dr. Thomson chuckled. Before I could say anything though, he spoke. "More like, 'how's _he_ look?'"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Patricia," he began. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys, I have like three pre-written chapters just waiting to be posted, and I ****_swear_****, it gets really good after this. **

**So, 19 reviews for next chapter, meaning the story will be up to 50 the next time I update. **

**NEXT PART IS IMPORT—PLEASE READ!**

**Just to make things interesting, if you guys (my amazing readers) can get Anubis Reunion up 65 reviews one week from now, I'll post two chapters in one day. And they'll both be super long and dramatic and full of Peddie ;)**

**On a final note, if you really don't want to wait until the story gets 50 reviews, I have a Twitter account that I post sneak peaks of my stories on. My username is: emwood_**

**So, lets see how fast you can get Anubis Reunion to 50 reviews! **

**~Emily :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**AAAAAHHHH! **

**Thanks so much for 50 reviews! I honestly didn't think I would get that many reviews in just a few days. That offer for 65 reviews still stands. If this story can get 65 reviews by Tuesday, August 19th. I'll upload 2 chapters in one day. One in the morning, and one at night. **

**Otherwise, 70 reviews for next chapter! I just wanna know what you guys are thinking. If you like this story, if you hate it. Anything you can think to review, just wrote it! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 12! **

* * *

Eddie's POV

ғoυr мonтнѕ laтer…

"Yeah mom, I'm getting my suit now. Like right now."

"And you made sure to get it dry cleaned, right?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"YES!" I sighed as I stepped into my car. I was twenty-nine and my mom still worried about everything I did.

"Okay sweetie, and you'll call me when you get there, right?"

"Yup." I turned the keys and speeded away from my apartment.

"Okay good. And send me pictures!"

"I will," I said with a smile.

"Okay I'll talk to you later then honey. Love you!"

"All right ma'." I popped a piece of gum in my mouth, and added, "Love you too." Then I hung up.

I was on my way to get my suit for Jerome and Joy's wedding. I'd gotten an invite a few weeks after the reunion. The wedding was in two weeks, and the bachelor party was next Friday night. I was flying in one week from now, on a Monday at noon. Well, that's when my plane left. I was pretty excited, honestly.

For a few reasons...

1\. I loved partying, and I would be doing a lot of that if I was gonna be in England for two weeks.

2\. Bachelor parties are AWESOME.

3\. I got to see Patricia.

She was so cool the last time I was in England, and frankly, I couldn't wait to see her again, and...hang out.

* * *

My suit looked great. I was totally _awesome_ in it, meaning the ladies would _love_ me. As I thought about the girls though, I got a sharp pang of...worry? Wait why was I worried to talk to girls? I laughed, trying to calm down, but the worry was still there.

Then I realized: I felt like I was cheating on Patricia by being with other girls…

"But I shouldn't!" I exclaimed to myself as I tossed my last suit case into the trunk of the taxi. I sighed and jumped in the back seat.

"That it?" the cab driver asked.

"Yeah," I answered right before he put the car in drive, and sped away. I'd already told him what airport I was going to.

I leaned my head against the seat, and sighed. Patricia was my ex-girlfriend from high school that I'd _happened_ to have drunk sex with the last time I went to England. So? We weren't dating. I could have any girl I want!

But as the taxi rounded the corner that led to the airport, I still felt guilty…

* * *

"Hey!" Fabian ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"_Hey_ man," I greeted him. "Thanks a lot for letting me stay."

"Oh, yeah. No problem! How many nights? Three?"

I nodded. "Yeah, then I'm going into the hotel."

"Good, good," Fabian muttered. Then he smiled. "You excited for the stag party?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, the stag party!"

"What's a—"

"_Oh_, in America they call it a bachelor party," Fabian laughed, and so did I.

"Yeah, I'm excited," I answered.

"Me too. Uh, shall we go get your bags?" he suggested.

"Yeah." With that, we went to baggage claim.

* * *

Three days passed, and I was off to my hotel. It was pretty cool. Not extremely fancy, but not extremely shitty either. I unpacked, then searched my phone for a place to eat. I was starving. I couldn't stop thinking about the 'stag' party. I was _really_ excited. I hadn't had a good drink in at least a week now. Only a beer or two. And I'd spoken to Alfie this morning. There were rumors about us going to a strip club. He wouldn't say for sure though.

I ended up just getting room service. I was sitting on my bed, eating and trying to figure out the British TV channels, when my phone rang.

I looked at it. It was an unknown number.

_Patricia?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey dude! It's Alfie."

My heart sank momentarily, but then I smiled. It was Alfie!

"What's up?" I said.

"So I've decided what we're doing for the stag party..."

I sat forward, excited to hear the news. "So tell me! What's happening? What're we doing?"

"Well, seeing as half the blokes that are gonna be there are married, I thought it would be best if we _didn't_ go to a strip club."

"Aw, but dude—"

"_But_... I rented out an awesome hotel sweet, and three strippers are COMING. What do you think of that?"

"Well I _suppose_ that just as good," I laughed. The strip club would have been better, but I guess I didn't understand 'cus I wasn't married.

"So, anyway the hotel's address is, 16 Dorset Drive. Okay?"

"Yup. 16 Dorset Drive. Got it," I said as I pulled over a piece of paper and scribbled down the address.

"Okay. I'm gonna call the rest of our bachelors, and I'll see you eightO'clock tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Yup. See ya' then!" I smiled as I ended the call. Bachelor parties are fun.

* * *

"BOOBIES!" I bellowed as I leaped from my taxi cab. I was one of the last to arrive, and all the guys had been standing outside the hotel, so I thought I'd enter with something funny.

They all turned to look, and when they saw it was me, everyone laughed. I recognized most of the guys from Anubis, but there was also a lot of Brits that I didn't know. I turned to pay the taxi driver, and when I turned back around, I found myself staring right at Patricia.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**OMA...**

**Thank you all sooooo much for eighty reviews! That was way more than I was expecting :D But it's totally fine because I LOVE reviews. I read ALL OF THEM MULTIPLE TIMES! **

**I know I promised you all two chapters in one day if I got 65 reviews, but my cousins from Georgia (I live in Massachusetts) unexpectedly showed up at my house so I've been a bit busy... I'm almost done writing the next chapter though. Well, technically I am done, but it's really long and I have to edit it. Soooooo...chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow. **

**Until then, enjoy this one! **

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was dreading seeing Eddie. I was pregnant... I was pregnant.

_I am pregnant. I'm pregnant. I, Patricia Williamson, am pregnant. _

_What the fuck..._

_Why..._

_How... Well I know HOW..._

_But..._

I sighed, and looked up from my glass of water. The club we were at was pretty cool. Piper and I had rented out a private room for the Hen Night. Right now, I was supposed to be putting the final touches in the room, but do to a sudden fit of nausea, I'd sat down, which reminded me again of the fact that I was pregnant. Yes, I said 'reminded'.

I kept trying to forget about it. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say to Eddie. Well, I had, but... In the same way...I hadn't. If that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't.

I sighed, and took out my phone. Piper should be here, _helping_ me, but no! She'd insisted on driving Alfie to the stag party. I mean, I know she was pregnant too and all, but I shouldn't be doing all of this alone! It takes at least _two_ pregnant woman to decorate for a Hen Night!

I clicked her contact name, and held the phone to my ear as it began ringing. She answered right away.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, I kinda need your help. My morning sickness keeps acting up, which you know makes no sense 'cus like it's eightO'clock _PM!"_

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I'll be there in a few minutes... Eddie's here you know."

"Great. Why did Joy invite him again?" I groaned.

"Patricia, you know you have to tell him eventually," Piper reminded me.

"I know! It's just..." I sighed again.

"Do you want me to just tell him for you?" Piper asked. "I'll give him your number too, so he can call you—"

"No!" I snapped.

"I have to tell him _myself_."

"Okay..."

We were silent for a moment, until I said, "Just hurry up and get here!" Then I hung up before she could say anything else about Eddie.

_Eddie..._

"Shit," I murmured to myself before taking another sip of my water.

* * *

"Cheers!" Joy shouted as she and the other girls all raised their shot glasses.

Piper and I sat on the side, watching.

"Why is she drinking?" I wondered aloud to Piper. "She's gonna be shit-faced for the wedding tomorrow—"

"She's just having fun." Piper smiled at me. Ever since she'd been pregnant, she'd been trying to be all lovey-dovey and understanding. I was the opposite. Meaning I was just more irritable, more impatient, and more...well, not-Piper.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head against the wall.

"If I had a dollar for every time you rolled your eyes…" Piper murmured with a slight grin.

"I don't roll them that much, actually," I said.

"Uh, that's like saying Hitler didn't _kill_ that many Jews," she countered.

"Why the violent reference?" I asked.

"Well, it seems to fit your mood lately," she answered seriously. I rolled my eyes, and she added, "You just did it again!"

"No I didn't." I pulled my head from the wall and managed a tired smile.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP—_

I sat forward groggily and slammed down the button on my alarm clock. Wedding day. We'd all rented a hotel yesterday, after the Hen Night. Joy, Piper and I were in the same room.

I rolled over to look at Piper, but she wasn't there.

"You up?" I turned to see my sister standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dripping wet and rapped in a towel.

"Yup," I yawned.

"Well I'm just going to dry my hair. Can you wake up Joy, please?"

I nodded slowly as I rolled out of bed. "Sure."

Then I lumbered over to Joy as the hair dryer started going. I was really starting to feel the baby weight lately.

"Joy," I sighed, nudging her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. _"Jooooyy!"_ Nothing. "J—" Suddenly I grabbed the waste basket beside my bed, and began retching loudly. That woke her up.

"What the hell...?" She flopped onto her side, staring at me. When I was done, Joy raised her eyebrows, a slight smirk on her face. "Isn't this ironic? _I_ was the one drinking last night, but _you're_ the one who's—" Joy's cheeks blew up, and then she spit out puke all over the floor next to her bed.

"Ha!" I exclaimed before lurching forward to throw-up once again. It was then that Piper stepped out of the bathroom, saying, "Hey, do either of you guys have some..." She trailed off when she saw the sight of Joy and I, mouth hanging open. "What...?"

"Morning sickness." I raised my hand.

"Hangover." Joy raised her's.

_"Right,"_ Piper said quietly. "Well, it's six a.m. That means four hours until the wedding!"

_Or four hours until I see Eddie..._

"You need to get ready." Piper pointed at Joy.

"What about the puke?" Joy asked.

"Eh, we'll let room service take care of that," Piper said as she came over to us, sidestepping the puke, and helping Joy out of bed.

"How come you only puked _once?!" _I demanded.

"Patricia," Joy said. "I didn't drink _that_ much. Just enough to make me feel nauseous."

"And puke," I added grouchily as Piper led Joy into the bathroom. Then I laid back on my bed and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

At tenO'clock, I was supposed to be watching Joy walk down the isle, but instead, I stood staring at Eddie. He'd shaved. He no longer had a scruffy beard. Instead, his chin looked clean and smooth, and he'd cut his hair. It was still longer than it was in high school, but with twice the gel, so none of it went passed his ears.

Joy walked past me, and I blinked, paying attention to the ceremony. As she stood up there on the alter, I kept thinking of Anubis. I couldn't believe all our high school couples had survived. It was almost funny.

Well, _almost_ all the couples. Eddie and I were obviously broken up. Except of course of the fact that we had a son and stuff...but...that didn't mean we were still a couple...right?

After a few minutes, Jerome and Joy finished with their vows, and said 'I do'. I cheered along with everyone else as they walked back down the isle, holding hands and smiling. Then it was time for the reception.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall, whilst everyone else danced away. I admit, I _hate_ dancing, but I like to have a good time. Of course, I couldn't right now. I was far too nervous about the baby...and...telling Eddie. I bit my lip as I thought about it, and sighed.

"How're you doing?" I whipped around when Eddie's warm breath tickled my ear.

"Uh, great," I answered awkwardly. This was the first time we'd actually spoken since the reunion.

"Really? That's great." He took a sip of his champagne, then handed it to me. I took the elegant glass, and raised it to my lips. I was just about to take a sip when I remembered that I was pregnant.

_Oh yeah..._

"Uh..." I handed him back the champagne. "I can't."

He frowned. "Yacker? Not drinking? I'm shocked!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off. But I knew this was a good moment to tell him about the baby. Of course, it just wasn't good _enough_. Not for me, anyway.

"Well, I've got this, uh, stomach virus."

"You're sick?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"No." I shook my head. "Not really. Just, uh, a bug, really."

"And you can't drink?"

"Doctor's orders," I said with a shifty grin. That was technically true. Sort of.

"_Okay._.." He took another sip. "Well, I'm in England for three more days if you wanna, you know, hang out." He smiled and took a step closer to me. His cologne came over me in waves, and it smelt amazing. Smelt like him. That gave me a chance to take in Eddie's outfit. It was simple—black tie. But it looked _really_ good on him.

I blinked, snapping out of my momentary trance. "Yeah, what happened between you and me the last time you came... That was..." I trailed off, searching for the right words for such an awkward topic.

"The best night of your life?" Eddie joked, flashing a smile full of pearly white teeth.

"Not quite," I corrected, ignoring the way his dimples made me go slightly weak at the knees.

"What was it then?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"It was something that only happened once, and will never happen again." I spoke firmly, not wavering in the slightest.

"You sure?" Eddie asked.

When I nodded and said, "Positive," he sighed.

"C'mon, let's hang out. It's not like you're ever gonna see me again after this anyway."

I wondered if he would say the same thing if he knew I was pregnant with his child.

"Look, Eddie, I—"

"Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"I'm busy."

He made a face at me, like 'yeah right'

"I am!" I insisted.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Well since you so desperately want to know—I have a doctors appointment." That was true.

"Oh. Is that for the alleged stomach bug?"

"Uh, _not_ alleged stomach bug, yes," I corrected him with my eyes narrowed.

"You're so cute when you get annoyed," he observed with a grin.

"Don't call me cute."

"Cutie."

"Uuugggghh," I moaned, throwing my head back momentarily.

Eddie laughed, which made me even more annoyed.

When I opened my mouth to speak, he held a hand up, still laughing. "Stop! Stop! You're gonna make me get a boner!" I scoffed, and he dropped his head to look at me, whispering, "Oops. Too late!"

Before I could stop them, my eyes flicked down to look, and sure enough, a castle had risen in Eddie's pants.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said, looking back up at his face. "I'm not hanging out with you ever again."

All traces of laughter left his face, but then his sly smirk returned. "I'll take that as a 'talk to you later'." He winked at me, then walked away.

I sighed, knowing I should have told him about the baby just then..

"_Hey_ sis. How's it going?" I turned around in time to see Piper gesture at Eddie, who was currently getting a slice of cake.

"Spectacular," I answered sarcastically.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Piper guessed.

"Not _yet_, exactly..."

"Patricia!" Piper scolded. "You can't just _not_ tell someone about their kid!"

"I know!" I snapped. "I'll tell him eventually, okay?"

"Tonight?" Piper asked.

"Maybe."

"Why are you procrastinating?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "Babies are a blessing—Eddie should be thrilled!"

"Yeah, well, trust me. He's _not_ going to be thrilled." I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

"How do you know?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just do."

"How bout you forget about what he's gonna say, and just tell him," she suggested.

I sighed.

"Patricia," Piper said. "You can't keep a kid secret, especially not from his own father! That's wrong on so many levels..."

"Piper," I began. "Listen. To. Me. I'm going to tell Eddie about his child, just… Not. Right. Now."

"_Okay_," she murmured, giving a slight eye roll.

Just then, Alfie came over to us, a grin on his face. He crouched down so he was level with Piper's stomach, and asked, "Would you care for a dance?"

Piper laughed and stepped forward. "Sure."

Alfie scowled. "Not you! The baby!" Then he grinned and stood up to take Piper's hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

I felt sort of sad all of the sudden, and...alone. I suddenly wished that I had a husband, a husband who loved me. _Really_ loved me like Alfie loved Piper. But I didn't have anyone. I didn't have anyone to love me. I didn't have anyone who wanted my baby boy. I didn't have anyone who wanted to raise my baby boy with me either. Of course, Piper could be right about Eddie being 'thrilled' about his son. But...something told me he would think otherwise...

I sighed. I had to tell him. Now. If I kept putting it off, it would just end up being like Eddie and I's breakup—never speaking for another ten years. That couldn't happen.

Eddie was talking to Fabian, and a few other guys. I marched over to him, determined.

"Eddie," I said, giving him a quick tap on the shoulder.

He turned around, and smiled when he saw me. "I knew you'd come back! No one can resist _ALL OF THIS._" He motioned to his body seductively.

"You wish," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. But I shook my head, focussing on the matter at hand. "Anyway, there actually _is_ something I need to talk to you about…"

Eddie raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

"Just come with me." With that, I grabbed his arm, and led him outside the reception room, to the hallway. It had proper lighting, and the music was muffled because of the closed doors, meaning we could hear and see each other better.

"Everything alright?" he asked. "You, ah, seem kinda serious."

"That's 'cus what I'm about to _tell you _is serious," I informed him.

"Okay..." he said slowly, sliding his hands into his pockets. I had his attention now.

"_So_... Ugh, where do I start...?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Just say it," he said, all his attention on me.

"Well...you know how the last time we saw each other, we sort of like...hooked up and stuff...?"

"Yeah." He nodded, then his face broke out into a stupid grin. "Hey! That's an American term!"

"What?"

"You know—'hooking up'?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's universal, Doofus."

"Yeah okay. I've never heard a Brit say that before."

"Oh, who lives here again?" I countered, raising my eyebrows.

"Whatever. Just, tell me the thing," he said.

"_Right_..." I muttered. "The _thing_..."

He raised his eyebrows when I didn't say anything. "Go on..."

"Well, the thing is...uh, when we got together—"

"Listen, Yacker, if you're looking for a relationship—"

"No," I interrupted him back. "That's _not_ what I'm 'looking for'. Well, not exactly..." I trailed off. Why was this conversation so difficult?

"Hey," he said. "I get it."

"Get what?" I asked. Had Piper or Joy told Eddie about the baby already?

"I know we kind of have this...thing—"

"Don't know where you're going with this—"

"And, well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you too..." Before I could react, he continued speaking. "But, it's just not gonna work. I mean, we live in different countries, for cryin' out loud!"

"See, I _would_ agree with you on that one, but...the thing is..." I swallowed hard, struggling for the words.

"C'mon Patricia," he urged. "Just tell me already!"

"Right... Okay. Just, uh, promise to hear me out first, okay?"

"I've been _trying_ to hear you out this whole time!" he snapped. "But you keep—"

"_Alright!"_ I yelled, finally ready to tell him. Well, as ready as I'd ever be, I guess. "I'll tell you. Just—stop talking for _two seconds!" _He opened his mouth to say something—and from the looks of it it was crude comment—but seemed to second guess himself, and just ended up staying quiet.

"Right. Okay, well... I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Four months," I added.

"So..." He raised his eyebrows. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I don't know, Eddie," I said sarcastically. "What do _you_ think?"

He sighed. "Am I the father?"

"You make it seem like the worst thing in the world," I observed with narrowed eyes.

"Well, uh—it might be!" he said, crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Patricia. Think about it! I'm in my twenties, enjoying life!" He gestured around him with his hands to show his exasperation.

"You're twenty-nine, Doofus," I interrupted him. Your twenties are going to be over pretty damn soon."

"Whatever," he said. "My point is—do you really think I would be a good father? I'm not ready for that!"

"You'd be surprised," I said quietly, thinking of senior year at the academy, when Eddie had manned-up and led Sibuna.

"Okay," he started. "We both know this is a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, though I already knew.

"The baby! You being pregnant with my kid! Look—it was a one night stand, we were drunk, we—"

"Are you being serious?" My right hand slowly moved down to cover my stomach.

Eddie noticed, and said, "Oh don't tell me you've grown attached to it!"

_IT._

He called my son an 'it'.

"_It_, is a boy," I spat.

"Boy?" Eddie repeated. For a moment, I thought he'd changed his mind, but then he blinked and his eyes turned cold again. "I don't _care_ what the gender is, okay? I don't care what you're naming it. I don't care where it lives. I don't care what it eats. I don't care how you raise it. I just don't _care_."

I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. When did Eddie get so mean? Usually I wouldn't be surprised—I'm mean as well, but...this was a baby we were talking about. Our baby.

Of course I didn't let him know how much he was affecting me; well I tried not to, at least.

"Okay Eddie," I breathed. "Fine. You can stay out of your son's life. And stay out of mine as well!"

He didn't say anything he just nodded. His eyes looked odd though. Slightly watery, but they were still narrowed, and his jaw was clenched, and his arms were still folded.

I turned to leave, but I looked back at him for one last moment—something had me wanting to talk more.

"You know, when I decided to tell you this, I didn't expect much. But I definitely didn't expect nothing."

_Then_, I walked away. And though I could feel his eyes practically burning a hole through me with an intense stare, I didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a few clarifications:**

**[According to google] a Hen Night is what British people call a bachelorette party.**

**In the end of chapter 12, when Eddie sees Patricia, it was actually Piper, but he thought it was Patricia for a second because...well, you know...they're twins. Haha.**

**Also, I know there's a lot of Peddie fanfics where Patricia gets pregnant, and I know it's sort of cliché to make another one like that, but I just want you to know that I'm doing my best to make it realistic.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank you all again for EIGHTY REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Thanks! And remember, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow sometime after noon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie's POV

There were no clouds. I could see everything below me, but it was blurry. My eyes were wet.

I just kept thinking about when my dad left. I really didn't remember much. I was only six when it happened.

Just...yelling. Screaming...

My parents had been fighting a lot for a few weeks then, but it was sudden, like my Dad had just told my mom something she didn't like. Of course, I knew now that he had told her about me being the Osirian, but at the time, I hadn't a clue.

I just remember my Dad seeing me peek out from behind the kitchen door, and he'd stopped the screaming match that had been going on with my mom. They both stopped, and they were quiet for a moment.

Then my mom said, "Do you want a sandwich, honey? You haven't eaten in a while..."

I just shook my head, and hurried upstairs to my room. At the time, it had no posters, and you could actually see the floor, if you know what I mean. But like an hour later, my dad just came into my room, and was like, "You're a good boy, Edison."

_Edison._

I'd continued to use that name until my tenth birthday, when all my friends finally decided it was "lame".

My dad didn't really say anything after that. He just kinda looked like he was about to cry or something. That was my last full memory of him before I went to Anubis. After that, he left. Just got in his car with a few suitcases, and drove off.

I didn't want my kid to see that. I just kept thinking about Patricia and I's fight right before high school ended. What if we got into another fight like that? What if I was so blinded by anger, that I just left?

I didn't want my kid to see that. Didn't want him see the back of my head through the dirty car window as I left him. Didn't want him to never properly learn how to ride a bike...because I wouldn't be there. Didn't want him to miss me so much that he'd set up pillow forts by the front door, and wait for me to come home. Didn't want him to start collecting stamps, and using all the special ones for his letters to me.

Yes, I didn't want him to have to go through any of that. That would be horrible. No kid should go through that. At times, I would suspect that my dad was dead, even. I mean, that's sort of what it was like—he just left. All of the sudden, you know? Anyway, my theory was: I wasn't gonna be a good dad. I only had one for six years of my life, and they weren't even the really important years, like the years where you actually kinda need a dad's guidance.

I never had a dad to properly raise me. So how was I supposed to know what to do? Of course, I was almost back to America, and I missed Patricia so much my chest hurt. I missed my son too. A lot. I thought about getting some flat in England. Patricia and I would get married. I would propose to her in some casual, but funny way, and she would roll her eyes and say yes. Then we'd both get jobs, and we would have our son in some day-care place until one of us finished working. But we would do background checks on the place first, to make sure it was safe and everything. Once in a while Patricia would make dinner—she was such a good cook back in high school—but mostly we would order out.

Yeah, that would be an awesome life. Too bad it could never happen. I just knew I would screw it all up or something. And it was better that my son never knew me than if I just left one day and he was constantly missing me, waiting for me to come home. That wouldn't be good.

I looked back out the plane window, and sighed. If I was doing the right thing, why did I feel so sad?

* * *

**A/N**

**OMA! Eddie, you stupid idiot! You're obviously NOT doing the right thing, but whatever. Yeah...boys are so stupid sometimes, especially the ones on TV and such.**

**Anyway, sorry I took long to update! I feel really bad because I know I said the next chapter would be up like days ago.. Again: sorry!**

**_But_****... You guys aren't gonna believe what happens in the next few chapters! Seriously, I tried my best to make this story ****_blow your minds!_**** I hoped you liked this chapter though. It was basically just explaining why Eddie was such a jerk in the last one.**

**If you like that though, wait till you see what Patricia does in the next chapter! I'll update once I hit 105 reviews. So that's fifteen instead of twenty...yay! I just really wanna know what you guys think... **

**So...review! **

**~Emily :)**

**p.s.**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. The next one will definitely be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I'd like to start off by saying ****_sorry. _****I********know I haven't updated Anubis Reunion in almost five months. To be honest, I just lost my passion for the story.**

**I'm not going to say that I'm back for good, but I am back, and I hope you all enjoy chapter fifteen!**

**~Emily**

—

Patricia's POV

"So, if I get a job like a month after Natalie is born, I can have Alfie take care of her during the day, and he can get the night shift at his work, so I'll have her during the night, because that's really when babies need their moms the most. You know—'cus they're waking up all the time?"

"And Jerome and I aren't even thinking about having kids for another year or so, so we can definitely send in some weekly payments as well."

"Yeah, and mum and dad will help out too."

I sighed. It was two and a half months after Joy and Jerome's wedding, and everyone was totally going out of their way to make sure I has enough money to raise my son. What could I say? I got by all right, but raising a kid was a whole different story. I'd even read online that to properly raise a child—properly as in a healthy manor—it took somewhere around 110,000 pounds! That was insane. I didn't have that kind of money just lying around.

"Patricia?" I heard Piper's voice on my laptop. "You still there?"

"Uh, yeah." I cringed, knowing that this conversation was probably going to get all sappy.

"Just remember, Trix," Joy said, "Whatever happens—we're here for you."

"Yeah, every step of the way," Piper added.

"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate the help." There was silence for a moment, and I added, "Now, uh, I've actually got to go."

"Okay, well just keep us updated," Piper said.

On what?

"Talk soon, yeah?" Joy asked.

"Yeah." Then I moved the mouse and clicked on 'end call' as fast as possible. They were getting way too sappy for me.

I sighed, and rested my head in my hands. I hated this. Why was I so stupid? Why did I get drunk because of Eddie? Honestly, I wished I could just get an abortion and forget it all. But I was past the legal time limit. I didn't know what I was doing. I could have gotten an abortion after the wedding, but I didn't. I guess a part of me was hoping Eddie would change his mind, and come back, but he hadn't. And now everyone was bending over backwards to help me. It was too stressful. I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to raise my kid. What if he looked like Eddie? How could I take that? How could I look at him everyday, and be reminded of the boyfriend that left me?

"Fuck," I whispered. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. It would be too hard. Scratch that. It was _already_ too hard.

—

"What do you think about a librarian?" Piper asked, looking up at me from her laptop.

"Seems good," I murmured, only half paying attention.

"Yeah, the hours are great."

"Why don't you just like play an instrument or something?" I asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Isn't that what you went to the academy for? To become a professional musician?"

"Well," she sighed. "That didn't exactly work out."

"I know it didn't. But you still know how to play, don't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"So why don't you just—"

"Patricia, where is this coming from?"

I knotted my fingers on my hair. "I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!"

Piper slowly closed the laptop. "Woah... It's fine. It's... Well, why're you stressed? Just tell me that."

"Gee—I don't know, sis. Maybe it's because I'm pregnant, about to become a single mom, everyone is judging me for having a one night stand, and I'm helpless to raise my own kid!"

"You're not _helpless_..."

"I'm not? What about all the weekly payments I'm now getting from Joy, and the fact that you have to get a job only a month after your daughter is born, just so you can help me out?"

Piper pursed her lips. "Okay. I'm not going to lie—you definitely made a mistake. But that doesn't mean that you should be dreading being a mother so much. Having a baby is a blessing, and you shouldn't be so worried that you need a little financial help."

I sighed, then, ironically, laughed.

"What now?" Piper asked, smiling a bit.

"Just...this is gonna be so weird. Like, can you imagine ME, of all people, a mother? It just seems crazy," I answered, still smiling with laughter.

"Yeah," Piper chuckled. "If I had to describe you in one word, I wouldn't use anything like 'motherly'."

I laughed quietly, then met my sister's eyes. "Thanks Pipes. At least your kid will have a dad."

All hints of joking left Piper's face. "Yeah. That does put quite a damper on things, but... It's Eddie's loss, honestly."

I looked down at my swollen belly and asked, "You think?"

"Totally," Piper said. "Years from now, you'll be so happy that you have a child, and I bet you Eddie'll be the one who's regretting things."

"For once, Piper... I hope you're right."


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie's POV

I watched with narrowed eyes as the couple across the street grabbed their toddler's hands, lifting him up and swinging him. The little boy giggled with delight.

_That should be Patricia and I. _

But it wasn't, and I knew that was my fault. It had been over two months since Joy and Jerome's wedding, and it seemed everywhere I went, the stupid universe would remind me of the life I left behind. I couldn't stand it, and I was really starting to think I'd made the wrong decision.

But I _had_ made a decision, one way or another, and I couldn't go back on it. I just couldn't. If I went back, Yacker would just always be wondering if I would leave again, and it would be wrong. I couldn't do that to her. As I thought this, though, I couldn't help wondering if I was just making up excuses. But I wasn't. Well, I was, but...

Sighing, I continued my walk down the streets up Brooklyn, New York. I'd moved here after college a few years back. It was meant to be a temporary thing, but I ended up really liking the city. It was a nice change from Maine, where I grew up. My mom still lived there of course, but I talked to her over the phone. She insisted on that. Not that I don't absolutely love having twenty minute conversations with my mother everyday.

My mother...

She adored Patricia back in high school. I wondered what Mom would think if she knew I abandoned Patricia to raise a kid on her own. Well, scratch that. I didn't wonder. I _knew_ my mom would want to absolutely kill me, seeing as it was almost the same thing as what _my_ dad did. But at least Eric had a _reason_. I just left. Like a coward.

I shook my head, and blinked. I had little moments of regret and self hatred like this kinda often. Well, for the past few months it had been often. I inhaled and exhaled loudly, then reached into my pocket to pull out a ten dollar bill. I was at my favorite Brooklyn coffee shop: Milo's Natural Blend. I went inside and over to the counter.

"Medium iced hazelnut—regular," I said, handing my money to the cashier. He gave me eight dollars and fifty cents in change, and I dropped the two quarters into the tip jar.

Five minutes later, I was sitting outside, sipping my coffee, and wondering how things were across the Atlantic.

Finally, I took out my phone and called Fabian. As the phone rang, I did the math. It was noon here so in the U.K. it had to be like four or five p.m. After the sixth ring, my call was answered.

"Hello?" It was Nina.

"Hey, Nina," I said.

"Eddie." I could picture her smiling in my head. "Hi!"

"What's happening?"

"Nothing much," she breathed. Her voice sounded weird. Like sixty percent American, forty percent British.

"Is Fabian there?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment, like Nina was adjusting the phone. Then she laughed, "He's busy."

"Why do I get the feeling that I just interrupted something?" I asked, smirking.

"Because you kinda did—" Nina was cut off by muffling noises, like someone was grabbing the phone from her, but I could still hear her laughter which faded to background noise.

"Eddie—hey!" Fabian greeted me, his voice a bit shifty.

"Hey dude. Were you and Nines actually just about to do it when I called—"

"_HAHAHA,_" he laughed a forced, awkward laugh. "That is so funny, that...you would think that! So, so funny."

"Well you are _married_..." I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yes! We are!" he agreed.

"You know—I called you, but your wife is so much less awkward, so lemme talk to her, if you don't mind."

"Or you could just talk to _me_—"

There was more muffling noises, and then Nina was back.

"Hey Eddie!" she greeted me again.

"What's up with my favorite Chosen One, _slash_, American, _slash_, semi-Brit?" I asked, wanting to keep her on the phone for some reason. Mostly just 'cus I could picture Fabian's embarrassed face right now.

She laughed. "Things are good."

"Have you heard from Patricia lately?" The question came out of me before I could stop it.

"Uh, I haven't really spoken with her since the wedding," she said.

"Oh, that's cool—"

Suddenly, my phone beeped, and I pulled it way to look. My dad was calling.

"Hey, Nina, I gotta go. My Dad's on the other line."

"Okay, nice catching up," she said.

"Yeah. Tell Fabian to enjoy himself." Then I hung up before I could hear the reaction. Smirking, I greeted my father. "Hey, Dad."

"Edison, hi." He sounded serious.

"Something wrong?" I asked, adjusting myself from my spot on the curb.

"Well I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said.

My stomach twisted into a knot. I'd had too many encounters with "bad news" throughout my life.

"What is it?" I murmured, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, ah, I've been having chest pains, so I went to the doctor today to get x-rayed, and, well, it seems I have a rather bad case of lung cancer."

"Are you serious?" I asked, standing up.

"Quite serious."

"Do you even smoke?"

"Not a day in my life," he sighed.

"Then why do you have fucking lung cancer?!" I was angry now. Frankly, I'd been on edge for a while.

"I was pondering the same thing." His voice sounded depressed, and it seemed to melt the anger right out of me.

"Well do you want me to, like...come over there...?"

"No, no," he answered quickly. "I would never ask you to uproot yourself like that. I was just calling to inform you."

"Well...okay. Are you at least getting treatment?" I took another sip of coffee, struggling not crush my plastic cup in frustration.

"I'm taking time off work starting next week to receive chemotherapy." He began coughing, and I sighed in annoyance—why was the world so cruel?

"At least you discovered it, and you're getting treated," I said, trying to be positive. "Seriously, Dad—you can beat this."

"I certainly hope so," he wheezed.

"Me too..."

"Well, I've got to go, but I'll ring you later this evening if anything happens."

"Okay cool," I said, nodding.

"Goodbye, Edison," he spoke.

"Bye."

The line went dead, and I stood there staring down the dirty streets of Brooklyn, wondering if I would ever see my dad in person again.

—

**A/N**

**Hello everyone...**

**I just want to thank the people who have continued to read this story after my unexpected hiatus...**

**And just to let you know—I've recently written an outline for the entire rest of this fanfic, and I'm actually pretty happy with how it's turned out. **

**February Vacation is this week, meaning I'll have plenty of time to write! So basically, it's safe to say that I'm back for good with this particular story, and possibly more to come. **

**Just an FYI—Anubis Reunion will most likely BE UPDATED ONCE A WEEK ON MONDAY...**

**So, yeah, thanks again!**

**~Emily**

**P.S.**

**GO READ THE STORY _"TROUBLE"_ BY APRIL243 **

**IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hi! My last chapter of this story got 134 VIEWS, but only 3 REVIEWS...**

**I know it was really suckish of me to leave for four months, but, um, could I maybe get 10 or 12 reviews for the next chapter? **

**Even if you hate it—REVIEW! Thanks!**

**~Emily**

—

Patricia's POV

The enormous, dark purple—ugly as hell—raincoat managed to almost hide my baby bump. Key word: almost.

I was seven and a half months into my pregnancy, and it was getting harder and harder to cover up my steadily expanding stomach. I simply hated it when some stranger would make some nice reference to it, like having a baby was wonderful. News flash—morning sickness, spontaneous cravings, mood swings, breast sensitivity and contraptions are NOT wonderful. Neither was having an hour long conversation with my parents about how I should have learned from my mistakes in high school, and to "look at how great Piper was doing."

Frankly, they were getting on my last nerve. They BARELY agreed to give me any money. Their other, better daughter, Piper had had to convince them. Well, I was expected to get a pay raise at work soon, so once that happened, I would phone Mum and Dad right up and tell them all the things that had been resting just on the tip of my tongue during our long talks that had taken place over the past week.

Piper and Joy would help with financials. And it's not like I was poor! I had a solid job and a more than capable flat. So what if I only had one bedroom? The baby's crib would fit in there perfectly, right next to _my_ resting place. I mean, it's not like I had anyone else to take care of him when he woke up in the middle of the night, so I didn't see the problem of us sharing a room.

I sighed loudly as I pushed my carriage down the baking isle of the grocery store. My life really sucked.

I squinted at the different brands of cereal for a few minutes, then finally decided on a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. They were caked in sugar, which my body really seemed to like these days. I snatched the box off its shelf, and began wheeling my carriage around the corner of the isle. Combined with my bulky raincoat, the metal cart successfully hid the baby bump—one of the few perks of grocery shopping.

The nose of my carriage had only just poked out of the isle when it was stopped by...Nina Martin, who was pushing along a carriage of her own.

She smiled when she realized who she'd bumped into, saying, "Oh, hi, Patricia!"

I half smiled and nodded curtly. "Hey, Nina."

"I didn't know you lived around here," she said, inocently making conversation.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I Thejust shrugged and replied, "Well, now you do."

Nina gave a light laugh. "Fabian and I are staying in the area for a few days to visit his Uncle."

"Nice," I said, trying to sound interested.

Then she said something that actually DID interest me.

"Have you heard from Eddie lately?"

"Eddie? No, uh, I haven't... Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was on the phone with him a few weeks ago, and he asked about you."

"He did?" I didn't know what to think. Was Eddie getting cold feet about leaving? No. He couldn't be. The things he'd said to me at the wedding were too aweful for him to not mean them.

"Yeah," Nina said. "I mean we hadn't really talked in a while so I didn't really have anything to tell him."

"Oh," I murmured.

Nina opened her mouth to say something, but her pocket beeped, interrupting her. She reached into it and pulled out her phone. "Oh, Fabian's asking where I am." She looked up at me. "I better go."

"Yeah, okay," I agreed, nodding.

Nina smiled again. "Nice seeing you."

I made an effort to return the smile. "You too."

WIth that, Nina wheeled her carrage to the checkout isle, leaving me to stand there in bewilderment, wondering why Eddie had asked about me.


	18. Chapter 18

Eddie's POV

"Yeah. Alright, Mom. You've made your point."

"No, Eddie, I don't think I have, because you're _still_ going there!"

I sighed, annoyed. I got where my mom was coming from, but she needed to lay off. "Mom. Listen to me," I said, trying to keep my temper under control. "I. Am. Going. To. Live. In the U.K."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Finally, she spoke, her voice softer than before. "I know, Eddie. It's just—he left us when you were only SEVEN! I—" She sighed, cutting herself off. "I just want to make sure that this is completely your choice, and he's not making you—"

"Mom, no one's making me do anything. I'm thirty!"

"Not until next month, you're not," she corrected, making me clench my jaw in anger. My mom was a very maternal woman, and it could get annoying sometimes.

"Okay, whatever. Same thing. But the deal is, I'm moving to the U.K. to take care of Dad, and I'm not changing my mind about it!"

She sighed. "It always was hard to make you change your mind."

I was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"But you're a good boy–"

MAN.

"—so I know you're making the right choice."

I was about to say something sarcastic, like, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that, too," but I decided to just forget it so I could get off the phone and finish packing—I had a plane to catch. "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Are you going today?"

"Yeah. I actually gotta go. My planes leaves in like four hours."

"Oh okay. Don't let me keep you."

"Alright, bye."

"Love you," she called just as my finger was about to hit END CALL.

I moved the phone back to my ear, and murmured a quick, "Love you too," before hanging up.

* * *

I yawned as I stepped off the plane. International flights always messed with my head. Tugging my suitcase along, I went to the airport parking lot where my dad was waiting. Right on schedule, as usual.

"Edison!" He grinned and stepped forward, hugging me.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him as I leaned forward, returning the hug. I was just about to pull away and ask how he was doing, but he answered my question before I could even open my mouth.

Nearly stumbling forward, Dad began retching and wheezing.

"Woah, woah," I said, reaching out to steady him. "Let's just, uh, get in the car, huh?"

He nodded, taking out his handkerchief to cover his mouth as he continued to cough.

I guided him around to the passenger seat, figuring he wasn't stable enough to drive. Neither was I, really, having not been to the U.K. in a good few months, I knew my brain would probably short circuit because of the whole 'opposite sides of the road' thing, but I decided I would manage. I went around the the trunk, and shoved my suitcase in. Then it was to the steering wheel, and onto the highway.

* * *

An uneventful day and a half later, we were at the doctor's office, waiting to hear feedback about Dad's latest CAT scan.

I looked up when Dr. Wells entered. He was always very business like, and got straight to the point.

"Right," he began, going over to the counter and opening up his laptop. "The results haven't improved. In fact," he looked straight at Dad, "you've gotten worse."

My fingers went rigid as a small feeling of devastation prodded at my stomach. "How worse?"

"Well..." Dr. Wells took a look at his laptop, then turned to me. "Cancer's taken over fifty-eight percent of his lungs."

I exhaled slowly, trying not to hit something. "What can you do?"

Dr. Wells closed his laptop. "Really, all we can do at this point is continue treatment, and wait." He eyed Dad. "Same time next week for another scan, and I'm afraid if it spreads much more, you'll have to be hospitalized." He frowned, picking up his laptop. "Now, I've got to run. If either of you have any questions, feel free to phone my office." He nodded at me. "Good day, lad." And to Dad. "And you, old chap."

Then he was gone just as briskly as he'd come in.

* * *

The car ride home wasn't much better than the check up.

I sighed, fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

"How are you, Eddie?" Dad asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the passenger window.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're twenty-nine. I just thought, maybe, you'd have a special someone."

I almost scoffed. "Uh, no. I don't."

"Still playing games, are you?" he asked.

"What?" I slowed down for the upcoming red light.

"Well, I can't imagine it's hard for you to talk to girls."

"It's really not," I told him, absentmindedly glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Just the relationship part, then. Hmm?"

Just the child part, actually.

"You know," he finally turned to look at me, "I don't think you've had a really serious girlfriend since... Ha, Ms. Williamson, back in high school. Am I right?"

I pressed against the gas a little too hard as the light turned green. "Uh, yup. Sounds..." I rounded a corner, onto our street. "Accurate."

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?"

"Settle down?"

"Yes, yes. You know—the wife, the children, the house... Maybe a dog."

I pulled into the driveway. "You know, I always thought maybe one day, that would be me."

"But..?"

I turned to him as I put the car in park. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Why's that?"

I sighed, pulling out the key. "I think I already messed it up."

Dad frowned. "That so?"

I turned away from him, staring through the windshield at his house. "Yeah."

"That's too bad," he said, opening his door and stepping out.

I continued to stare blankly as he slammed the door shut. "Yeah..." Patricia's green eyes flashed like lightning through my mind. "It really is."

Once we were inside, he started coughing again, and I suggested he go to bed early. An hour or so later, he was fast asleep in his room. I sat downstairs at the kitchen table, holding the newspaper, and flipping through the want ads.

If I'm going to live here, I thought, I might as well get a job.

* * *

**A/N**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—**

**Okay okay, I'm done. Sorry. I really don't know if I'm going to finish this, still. **

**I know it seems kinda boring, right now, but trust me, some good stuff is coming up in maybe...a week? Less than that? **

**I have school off this Wednesday, so we'll see what happens in the writing department, haha. **

**Anyway, I'd love you forever if you leave a review. It can literally be anything. Just a ":)" is absolutely fine! **

**So yeah, can I get 5 reviews for another chapter? I'm really only asking because it'd give me initiative to actually write the chapter if I got reviews. **

**Okay, well that's it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Em**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**HAYYY WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUH?**

**I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE UPDATED!**

**:D**

**SOME MORE REVIEWS WOULDA BEEN GREAT BUT WHATEVER**

**ANYWAY**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 19!**

**:))))))))**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Being nine months pregnant is kind of like being under house arrest.

If you walk farther than your front lawn, your electronic, court ordered ankle bracelet—or in this case the unborn human being inside of you—will go off, and make you double over in shock. People with ankle bracelets probably just shrug, and go back into their house. In my case, I would collapse on Alfie and Piper's lawn, and stay there until Alfie comes to help me up, and escort my inside, back to their guest room.

Since I lived by myself, him and Piper had insisted I stay with them until after I...ahem, gave birth.

My sister and I were both equally pregnant, and having contraptions at least a few times a week. According to our doctors, we were due any day. Piper was excited. Too excited, for her daughter to be born. I, on the other hand, was dreading childbirth. I don't like hospitals in general. I probably would have been worried going there even if it was just Piper giving birth. The fact that I was going to be...opened up...like that on some hospital bed with some on-call doctor that I'd never met before was terrifying. I desperately wished I could just be knocked out and then wake up without a baby—Kill Bill style.

I adjusted the silk duvet Piper had on her guest room bed, and sighed. I knew what I was REALLY dreading was MEETING my son, and having to actually raise him. I'd never even watered a plant for more than a few days. How was I supposed take care of an actual person? A person who needed a lot more than just water.

"Dinner's ready!" Alfie called from the kitchen.

With an enormous effort, I swung the comforter off my legs, and stood up. After I'd gained my balance, I waddled down the hallway from my temporary bedroom, and entered the kitchen.

Nothing really hit my nose as I went in. I knew Alfie had purposefully cooked something light and not pungent for Piped and I. Both of us, for the most part, were on the same agenda for food. If we ate anything too filling, we'd feel nauseous. Same went if anything smelt or tasted really weird.

Piper nodded at me as she walked in, then collapsed into a chair at the head of the table. I sat down across from her.

"What's for dinner?" Piper asked, smiling at Alfie.

He took the lid off a big iron pot to reveal hot, white steam. "Tonight, Chef Alfreido has prepared a lovely dish of spaghetti."

With that, he piled spoonfuls of the freshly boiled pasta into three glass bowls, and sat down to eat with us.

"Did you put butter in this?" Piper asked after swallowing her first bite.

Alfie nodded, chewing some of his own food.

"It's good," Piper told him with a smile.

I mushed my half chewed spaghetti against my cheek, and added, "Yeah, Alfie. Nice job."

"I should open up a restaurant specifically for pregnant women," he joked.

Piper and I chuckled, and continued eating.

Alfie talked about his work a little throughout dinner, but mostly it was a comfortable silence.

After that, it was only seven o'clock, but I was exhausted.

"Hey guys," I started, leaning back in my chair. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'm tired too," Piper admitted, playing lazily with her fork.

"Night," I breathed, standing up.

"Sweet dreams." Piper smiled.

I gave her a nod as I went into the hallway. "You too, sis."

* * *

I gasped, grabbing my stomach as I jolted up in bed. It was pitch black, and my eyes focussed on nothing but darkness as moisture spread out on the sheets around me. My water had broke.

"Shit."

I sucked in a sharp breath as my stomach seemed to roll in on itself.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to fully wake up as I got out of bed, and stumbled blindly out of my room. "PIPER!" I screeched, my heart pounding with nervousness.

This couldn't be real.

"PIPER!" I yelled again, blundering my way into the kitchen. "ALFIE!"

I collapsed onto the kitchen floor, scared out of my mind. "Piper," I murmured, resting my head on my knees.

Footsteps sounded from above me. They grew louder as whoever was coming down reached the stairs.

"Patricia?"

I was relieved to hear Alfie's voice as he flicked the kitchen lights on.

"Alfie," I gasped, looking up at him and clutching my stomach.

His forehead creased in worry as he bent down to help me up. "Are you okay?"

"No!" I snapped, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm having a baby!"

"Okay, okay," Alfie huffed, moving me into the living room. "Wait here," he told me, turning to run back into the kitchen before I could ask questions.

I fell back into the nearest armchair, exhausted already. A few moments later, Piper hurried down the stairs, and wobbled over to me. "Hey," she breathed, reaching out to take my hands in hers. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! I'm—" I interrupted myself with a moan of pain as a contraption hit me, hard. It racked through my entire back, and sent sharp cramps stabbing at my insides.

"You're fine, you're fine," Piper soothed, stroking my hair.

I shook my head again. "N-no! I'm nnnnnot!"

"Alfie!" Piper called over her shoulder before looking back at me. "Yes, you are."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Alfie called, running into the living room with my overnight bag hanging from his shoulder.

I panted as he took my arm, and helped me from the chair.

Then we were outside, and getting in Alfie's car. He was just about to close my door, when Piper let out a cry of shock. I turned to look in time to see water burst from below her.

"Oh, shit," I muttered in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Alfie screamed, doing a double take on Piper. "OHHH MYY GODD!"

Piper mimicked me as she wrapped her hands around her stomach, and doubled over in surprise.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod—"

"ALFIE!" I interrupted him through gritted teeth, stilling clutching my groin.

Alfie shook his head, snapping out of his panic attack. "Okay, uh, alright." He stared at Piper for a moment, then said, "Just hold tight for a sec, guys. I-I—" He turned to rush into the house.

"What's he doing?!" I sighed in annoyance.

"Getting my bag, probably," Piper choked out from beside me.

I was about to turn and ask if she was okay when another contraption shot through me. I gasped in shock, and pain.

"Take deep breaths," Piper told me.

I barely heard her, I was so frightened. My body was just beginning to hyperventilate when Alfie came hurtling out the front door.

He was halfway to the car when he stopped himself mid-stride. He turned to rush back to the door, then turned back to the car, then frantically at the door again.

"ALFIEEE!" Piper screamed.

Alfie huffed in exasperation, and took off Piper's overnight bag. He hefted it over his head, and chucked it at the car. It nearly slammed into my head, had I not been ducked down do to my son's urge to _escape the womb_.

"DAMMIT, ALFIE!" I yelled murderously from my seat.

"Sorry, sorry!" he yelped, stepping up to the front steps, and reaching forward to lock and close the door.

Then he was sprinting the five or so yards to the car, and furiously scrambling to open the driver's side door.

"Forgot my bag, love!" Piper sighed.

"Right, right," Alfie muttered, shoving the keys into the ignition, and leaping from his seat, into the driveway. He dashed back around the car, and picked up Piper's bag, shoving it into the trunk next to mine.

The car rumbled to life underneath me as he turned the key, then sped from the driveway.

* * *

I thought being pregnant made me tired.

Hell, was I wrong.

Actually giving birth, is _way_ more tiring.

So tiring that almost right after it happened, I fell asleep. A quick glance at the digital clock on my nightstand told me that did been out for nearly eight hours. I pushed my hair out of my face, and sat up, quickly realizing the movements of my left arm were restricted due to an IV.

I stared at it for a moment. "Am I really that sick?"

"You're fine, actually."

I looked up to see Alfie in the doorway. Even from across the room, the bags under his eyes were clearly visible, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Doc says he gives the IV to most gals after they give birth. For vitamins, and regaining your strength—things like that." He took a sip of something from a styrofoam cup I hadn't noticed before, and walked over to me. "How're you feeling?"

"Uh, tired, I guess. But... Fine..." My hand moved over my stomach, and surprise made my finger tips tingle. It felt weird not having the the baby bump anymore. I realized, physically, I was better than fine. I felt like I lost a hundred pounds, and back no longer ached from the constant water weight.

"Thats good," Alfie murmured, taking another sip of whatever he had in his cup. He set it down, and I saw that it was coffee.

Coffee.

That sounded great right about now. The warm, rich liquid with thick cream swirling through it that I hadn't been allowed to drink for nine months—

"Hang on." I sat up straighter. "Where— I mean, like—" I looked around the room quickly, then back at Alfie. "Where is everyone. Where's my, my, my—"

"Son?" Alfie asked, a tired grin caressing his dark eyes.

"Yeah..." It felt weird to hear him say it.

"He's in the nursery. You held him for a second after he came out, but then he had to go in for a physical, make sure everything's in order—no big deal. After that, you were out like a light." He chuckled. "So I said to send him to the nursery to let you sleep."

"Oh," I murmured, staring at the wall in front of my bed. After a moment of silence, I looked back to Alfie. "How's, uh, how's Natalie?"

The biggest smile I'd ever seen spread across Alfie's face.

"Amazing. The prettiest, most adorable, cutest baby you'll ever see in your life!" he gushed. "Do you want to see her?"

I actually was curious about my niece, and I smiled at how excited Alfie was about her. I couldn't believe he was a dad. Then again, I couldn't believe I was a _mom_, either.

Alfie went across the room, and around another bed I hadn't notice. Upon looking, I realized Piper was sound asleep in it.

"You requested the same room for us?" I asked him.

He nodded, bending down to pick something out of what looked to be a crib.

A few seconds later, he came up with a tiny bundle of white cloth, and walked back over to me. "Isn't she gorgeous?" He beamed, handing me his daughter.

I held her close to my chest. Her eyes were closed, her little mouth open as she breathed. Dark hair poked from the base of her head, and her skin seems to be tan and rosy at the same time. Her tiny cheeks were like a chipmunks, and her bottom lip was curled into a natural pout, just like Piper and I's was. She really was adorable.

"Wow, Alfie. She's... I mean, wow..." I continued to stare, mesmerized by the infant's comely complexion.

Alfie crossed his arms, staring down at her as well. I watched him look at her. He just seemed, so...happy.

"I can't believe it," he muttered. "I've never known love like this before, you know? I just want to do everything I can to make her and Piper happy, now."

I smiled at him. If I couldn't have Eddie, I was glad Alfie would be here to help raise my son. Who'd have thunk he'd turn out to be one of the most mature member of the Anubis House graduates.

I rocked Natalie back and forth for another minute, then handed her gently back to Alfie.

He propped her in the crook of his elbow, and asked with a smile, "Do you want me to get yours back in here?"

_Yours._

I still hadn't picked a name out. Piper had suggested loads of them to me. All sophisticated and sweet. But I'd procrastinated as usual.

"Um..." I hesitated.

"He's great, Trix," Alfie assured when seeing the nervous look on my face.

I sighed shakily. "Yeah, bring him in."

* * *

I'd been on a lot of drugs when I gave birth to him, so I really didn't remember holding my son like Alfie'd said I had. When the nurse brought him in, I didn't know what to expect.

I nearly gasped as I took him in my arms. He practically had a full head of hair. _Blonde_ hair. And his eyes were a creamy shade of brown. That surprised me. I'd read somewhere that most babies were born with blue eyes. His cheeks, unlike Natalie's, were pointed, and barely had any baby fat on them. I don't think I saw a single trait that even resembled me. It was like I was staring at 3D baby photo of _Eddie_.

"Handsome, right?" Alfie joked from where he sat next to Piper's bed, still holding Natalie.

"Yup," I managed, drumming my fingers nervously against my son's blanket-covered back.

He _was_ handsome, just like Eddie. Everything about him was _just like Eddie._ I couldn't handle it. It was much too overwhelming. Having an unexpected pregnancy was enough. It was another thing to have that unexpected pregnancy look exactly like the guy who'd bailed on me to raise him.

After a few minutes, I announced that I was tired, and wanted him sent back to the nursery. Alfie asked if I wanted to keep him in a hospital crib beside my bed, like him and Piper were doing with Natalie. I quickly told him no.

When the nurse came in to take him, she asked if I'd picked out a name. I said no. Then she asked if I wanted to breast feed him. I shook my head, and opted for a pump, telling her she could give him a formula for now.

With that, my son was whisked away.

* * *

I sighed as I pushed Jamie's stroller down the hallway, to my apartment. Alfie had insisted to help me up to my place, but I'd turned him down repeatedly, saying I'd be fine.

It wasn't so bad. All I had to carry was a stroller, and a baby. All my other stuff was with Piper and Alfie. They said I could pick it up whenever I wanted.

Jamie was still asleep when I reached my door.

Piper had picked out his name shortly after she woke up.

"He just looks like a Jamie, you know?" she'd said to me when holding him.

I'd agreed, not really caring in what he was called (as bad as that sounds).

Alfie had moved Jamie's crib into my apartment yesterday, on Piper and I's last day in the hospital. He had it set up in my bedroom, pushed against the wall next to my nightstand.

I was relieved when I laid Jamie down inside it, and he didn't wake up.

I went across the room to my bathroom, then, and immediately to the shower. I hadn't taken one in almost a week and I felt disgusting.

I was just rinsing conditioner from my hair when Jamie erupted into a fit of piercing cries and shouts.

I froze under the hot water. This was the first time he'd cried when I was alone. I thought maybe if I waited, he would stop. But he didn't.

Quickly, I finished washing my hair, and turned off the water. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet, and wrapped it around me as I hurried over to Jamie. He was much louder without the noise of running water coursing through me. I started to panic, and thought about calling Piper. But I knew she was probably dealing with the same thing. At least she had Alfie there...

I sighed, trying to stay calm as I picked Jamie up, and rocked him slowly back and forth like Dr. Winston had shown me.

After a few minutes, he quieted down enough for me to lay him back in the crib. I cared for him, I really did, but no matter how much I tried I simply couldn't get over how much he looked like Eddie. It killed me, constantly being reminded of him.

I wanted to be mad at Eddie. I wanted to hate him. In a way, I did. But in another way, I missed him so much that it hurt. I felt like my heart was breaking every time I took a breath. That's how I felt after high school when we broke up. That's how I felt when he left after the reunion. That's I felt when he told me he didn't care about my being pregnant, and it's how I felt whenever I looked at Jamie.

I knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't stop me from curling up on my living room couch, and turning on my laptop.

I hunched forward, covering the screen. No one besides Jamie and I were in my apartment, but I still felt guilty as my fingers typed in what they typed.

Nobody could know what I was doing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehehehehehehehehe**

**5 cookies and a shoutout to whoever can guess what Patricia's doing. **

**(BTW—sorry if the spacing in this chapter is weird XD)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**[ READ "House of Relationships" BY HOUSEOFANUBISFREAK1234! IT'S A CHILL STORY ]**

**Jesus, the first few chapters of this story are complete trash. Thanks for sticking with it ( XD ) and enjoy chapter 20 of "Anubis Reunion"!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

**4:46 p.m.**

I continued to stare at the time displayed in the right hand corner of my computer screen.

_Fourteen minutes._

I sighed, and glanced around me at my British coworkers. They were all still hard at work, typing away at a document, or on the phone with someone's parent-slash-guardian.

Once my work visa, and green card had officially transferred, I'd gotten a job as a social worker. It was part time, so I could be there for my dad as much as possible. I worked Tuesday and Thursday from nine to five. My actual _job_ was to edit adoption forms, then send them to the appropriate agencies that had the proper criteria for the child listed on the form.

I specifically handled infants through toddlers, and on a busy day, I'd answer phone calls from foster parents about transferring or taking in a kid. It was basically the most boring job in the world, not much better than my old one in America, really.

I'd never been big on academics. I only went to college because of how insistent my dad had been about it. Looking back, I'm glad I went, but why in hell had I gotten a degree in social working? All it ever got me was mind-numbing office jobs where I'd stare at a computer all day.

**4:48 p.m.**

Had it really only been two minutes? I looked around again. A few people seemed like they were starting to rap it up. Personally, I'd been clocked out since four, so I decided another twelve minutes wouldn't help anything.

I had just shut down my computer when my desk phone rang. I cringed inwardly. I only had ten minutes left. Did I _really_ need to answer that?

It rang again, and Clifford, this middle aged dude who sits across from me, looked up. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled, picking up the phone. I tried not to groan into it as I answered, "We Care Inc. This is Eddie speaking."

"Hi, Eddie," a throaty voice greeted me. "This is Harry Stouton from St. Billard's Adoption Agency. I have an adoption form here that's missing some key information, including the parent's name, who's giving up the child, but you guys seemed to have sent it over to us by mistake."

I rolled my eyes as I pressed the power button on my computer, turning it back on. "Is there an address?"

"Yeah. We checked that, and it seemed it hasn't been updated in the books with the current inhabitant's info. I wanted to know if maybe you had a number you could call to get the name?"

I exhaled heavily, my hand feeling like a deadweight as it entered my password into the computer. "What's the form number?"

"Seven, seven, six, five," he answered.

I opened up my file on St. Billard's, and typed in the number. Sure enough, there was no name. You'd be surprised at how many parents sent in anonymous forms. It was a borderline common occurrence.

"Anything?" Harry prompt.

"Gimme a sec," I drawled, scrolling through the form. I knew the original document had probably been shredded by now, so there was no way I'd get the name from that. There was barely any information on this form, the more I read it. I couldn't believe someone had even scanned it into the system.

I was about to ex-out of it, until I noticed a highlighted message at the bottom. The handwriting was different that the rest of the form, like someone had left a note on it to explain why it was filled out so shitilly.

I leaned forward as I read.

_Original doc.—Insufficient info. Go to 77650 for updated doc._

"Oh," I said, adjusting the phone. "We, uh, gave you the wrong document, I guess."

"Alright," he said. "How 'bout I give you my email and you can send the right one over."

I agreed, and he told me his email. I wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper, pursing my lips in annoyance as my coworkers began getting up around me, and leaving. I planned to send the new document to him as fast as possible.

"Okay, so I'll email that to you," I said, typing in the new form number.

"Alright, thanks."

"Uh, huh," I breathed, opening the form. I was about to hit send when I saw the name.

**Patricia Williamson.**

I froze, unblinking as I stared at the screen.

"You send it?" Harry asked.

"Uh... Um..."

Moments passed as my mind reeled with questions, and my mouth hung open stupidly.

"Eddie?" Harry asked when I still hadn't said anything.

I blinked, honing back in on the phone call. "I gotta go."

"What? Have you emailed me the—"

I slammed the phone down on its base, and stood up from my desk. I paced around my chair for a moment. I was the only one left in the office. It was quiet, and dark outside. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. I couldn't. My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

Frantically, I ran my hands through my hair. It had gotten long again from the wedding, and I hadn't shaved since I'd moved to the UK. I inhaled sharply, and lunged at my computer. With shaking fingers, I printed out the the adoption form. _Patricia's_ adoption form.

I flipped through it quickly, looking for her number. A cellphone wasn't listed, only a home phone. I cursed, digging my own phone from my pocket as I pulled on my jacket and rushed out the door. I had to get to her. She couldn't put her kid up for adoption.

Her _son_.

_My_ son.

_Our_ son.

Nearly sprinting down the hallway, I dialed her home number with one hand, holding up the adoption form with the other. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say. I just knew that ever since I found out about her being pregnant, I'd been determined that I wouldn't be a good father. Seeing this adoption form, though, made something ignite inside of me. I had to be there for her. I hadn't been. I knew that was wrong now. I knew it, and I had to tell her.

I raised the phone to my ear, and listened to it ring as I stepped into the elevator. I hit the first floor button as the second ring sounded. The doors closed as it rang a third time. I hit the next floor, and it rang again.

"C'mon, Yacker," I muttered. "Pick up."

My teeth gritted when the sixth ring came along, and she still hadn't answered. I reached the ground floor of my office building, and it went to voicemail.

"Fuck," I whispered, shouldering my way off the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, and walked briskly to the door. I shoved it open, going so fast I nearly smashed into an old lady making her way slowly down the sidewalk. "Sorry," I huffed, taking a sharp left to the lot where my car was parked.

Once I got there, I shoved in the keys, and looked behind my shoulder as I reversed quickly. My head snapped back around to look at the street stretching out in front of me. I was hot from the hustle down to the car, and sweat was forming on the base of my neck as I skidded through a yellow light just turned red.

I didn't know what Patricia was doing right now or where she was. I just knew I had to get to her apartment—or flat—right away, and tell her how much I missed her and loved her, and wanted to be with her.

I heard the unmistakable screech of someone slamming on the break before I felt the impact. My car jolted sideways, spinning until it was upside down. I knew as I crashed to the ground that'd I'd been t-boned, and my hands stayed clutching the wheel as I hit the pavement, everything instantly going black.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ayeee that kinda sucks what just happened to Eddie, seeing as he was on his way to profess his love for Patricia and all. **

**Hahaha, I've been in a flow state lately with this particular story, so the next chapter is already written.**

**I'll UPDATE the moment this one gets 10 reviews.**

**Thanks!**

**—Em**


	21. Chapter 21

Patricia's POV

I groaned at the sound of Jamie's earsplitting cry. Granted, it wasn't the middle of the night, but I still was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't nap for more than two hours. I shoved the throw blanket off my bare legs, and marched into the bedroom, where the crying was louder.

As if in a trance, I lifted him from the crib, and brought him to the kitchen. Holding him in one arm, I snatched a bottle of formula from the fridge. Piper had told me about how breast feeding was the _natural_—and apparently beautiful—way to feed your newborn, but I just thought it was weird.

On my sister's advice, I'd tried it. Not that weird, but very uncomfortable. The doctor said Jamie could sustain on a formula, and my body would eventually stop..._producing_...milk.

Jamie's cries had died down to a hungry whimper as I brought him over to the couch, and placed the bottle between his tiny lips. His dark eyes lit up immediately at the rubber dispenser, and he sucked on it in something of a ravenous way.

I sighed, watching the formula slowly disappear from the plastic bottle. It was half empty when the telephone rang. I jumped, startled by the noise. After a quick recovery, I stood up, still holding Jamie in my arm, and keeping the bottle propped in his mouth with the other hand.

As I went across the room to the phone, I expected it would be Piper or Joy, but when I got there, and unknown number flashed across the screen. I wondered if it was someone trying to sell me something I couldn't afford.

_Whatever._

I leaned down, and clicked the speaker button with my elbow. "Hello?"

"Patricia?"

I recognized the voice immediately, but couldn't place where exactly it was from. "Uh, yeah.." I shifted my weight form foot to foot. "Thats me."

"Oh, thank heavens this is your correct number!"

"Sorry, who's this?" I asked, kind of annoyed the caller hadn't bothered to identify himself.

"Right, of course. Sorry for not saying. Uh, it's, Mr. Sweet. Well, Eric, if you'd like."

My stomach did a sort of summersault at this. Why was Mr. Sweet, of all people, phoning me?

"Hello?" he asked when I hadn't said anything.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "H-hi, Mr. Sweet."

_Mr. Sweet._

I felt stupid for calling him that, but it was a reflex.

"Well, ah, I'm just going to get right to it, Patricia," Sweetie continued. "I really don't want to speak on my son's behalf, but I feel I have to, right now."

My heart skipped a beat at my son.

"I feel Edison has some explaining to do, you see, but right now he's in a sort of _rock and a hard place_ situation right now."

The confusion enveloping my mind was overbearing, and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Here's the thing," he went on. "I'm sitting in a hospital lobby right now, waiting to hear from a doctor how bad Eddie's head trauma is, and it's terribly lonely."

"Head trauma?" I repeated, sucking in a small breath.

"Yes. He was in a car accident about an hour ago."

Everything went still. I no longer registered the background noise of the city outside my open window, or Jamie suckling at his bottle, or the TV as the weatherman talked about the reasoning behind last night's downpour.

I only heard Eddie's voice. When we met, when we teased, when we flirted, when we kissed, when we dated, when we fell, when we fought, when we left, when we reunited.

It all played over and over again in my head until my brain was nothing but a fluffy buzz of Eddie.

"Is...is he okay?" I managed.

"I honestly don't know," Mr. Sweet answered softly. "But I'd love some company..."

I exhaled slowly, shakily. "I'll be there in a half hour."

With that, he gave me the hospital's address, and I was out the door, dropping everything for the guy who'd left me to raise a kid on my own. That's always how it works, though, isn't it? You can't control who you love.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry this is so short. I promise there'll be loads of Peddie in the next chapter, i.e., they'll actually talk and stuff.**

**Patricia didn't just leave Jamie alone, by the way. Haha, she dropped him off at Piper's house.**

**5 reviews for next chapter, please! **

**~Em :)**


	22. AN

**A/N**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED YET I HAD TO REWRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE OF TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. IM JUST EDITING IT NOW IT WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Hi all,**

**A lot has happened on my life since I started writing this story. I'll admit, it took longer than expected to finish, but overall, I'm glad I stuck with it. I owe most of it to the story's readers, though. ****Seriously, thanks to anyone who's ever reviewed Anubis Reunion.**

**I am literally review trash, and I read and re-read all of ****them multiple times.**

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Surprisingly enough, I'd never been hospitalized. But I still knew the beeping sound happening when I woke up was coming from a heart monitor. I don't know how. Maybe from movies or whatever...

Nevertheless, it didn't distract me. I sat up quickly, cringing when my vision darkened at the movement.

I took a deep breath, and my eyes fell on my wrist, which was bandaged in a white, cement cast.

"When you said you'd already messed things up, I had no idea it was this bad."

My head snapped up to see my dad, sitting in a chair positioned against the wall across from my bedside.

"What?" I asked, forgetting about my wrist.

He sat forward. "After I got the call about your accident, I came straight here." He pulled a wrinkled up, white object from his pocket, then.

At first, I thought it was a tissue, but when he unfolded it, I realized it was a piece of paper.

"The doctors gave me some things found in your car..." He smoothed out the paper on his knee. "I found _this_, the most compelling."

"Well... What is it?" I asked, though I got a sickening feeling I already knew.

"You tell me," he said, leaning forward to hand me the paper.

I took it from him slowly, and stared at the typed out information covering one side. "It's, uh, an adoption form," I answered quietly.

"For?"

"The adoption of..." I hadn't had a chance to look at the name before, so I took that opportunity to do so. "Jamie Williamson."

"That last name sounds familiar," he remarked, his voice dry with sarcasm.

I sighed in annoyance, and the paper crumbled in my hand as my arm went limp, dropping down onto my lap. "What's your point?"

"My _point?"_ He almost whispered it, and I wondered if he was trying not to cough. His eyes, bloodshot as ever, were watery as he teetered forward on the edge of the hospital chair, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm not making a _point_. I'm just trying to understand the situation, Edison." He sat back. "Your side, at least."

"What?" I deadpanned, blinking at him stupidly. "_My_...side?"

"Yes." He stood up. "Patricia gave me her's when we were in the lobby, waiting to hear back about your x-Rays."

"_What?"_

"Your x-rays, yes," he chortled. "Doctors said you might have head trauma." He was at the door now.

"Wait, hang on—"

"You do, by the way—"

"Uh—"

"Nothing serious. Just a stage three concussion. You'll get better, with rest."

"Can you just back up for a second—"

"As for your wrist, it's actually a compound fracture, but they've got you on—"

"DAD!"

He shut up, then, his thin, pruned lips curling together in silence. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "I'll be outside."

"Wait, you didn't even—" I was cut off as the door closed promptly behind him, causing me to huff in annoyance.

In the gut-wrenching silence that followed, I considered leaving my room to go find him, but the door opened again. Only this time, it wasn't my dad.

I saw her hand move cautiously against the door frame before anything else. Her smooth, dainty hand. Next, came her soft green eyes.

"Patricia," I announced, sitting up straighter.

She stared at me for a long, tantalizing moment, her thumb running back and forth over her elbow in a seemingly nervous gesture.

My throat was slowly becoming dry as I waited for her to say something, anything.

Then, finally—

"Hi..."

"Hey."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, feeling things out.

I licked my lips, tired of the silence. "So, how'd you get here—my _dad_ brought you?"

"He called me, yeah," she answered in a monotone, now drumming her fingers against her bicep.

"I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

I tried sitting up more, wanting to be closer to her. "Yeah, I am. I mean, do you know where I was going when I got into the accident?"

She shook her head.

"Your flat." I grinned stupidly. "I was going to see you!"

For a moment, a smile flitted across her lips, and I thought she would forgive me. But then it went away.

"I can't do this, Eddie," she told me, staring intently at the linoleum floor.

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked on the last word, and I inhaled shakily, my chest feeling suddenly like a deadweight.

"I—" She cut herself off, sighing. A few moments passed, and she met my eyes. "You _left!"_

"I know, I know I did—"

"How could I trust you again?"

"What?" The _T_ sound shot from my mouth like a spear.

"What do you mean—_what?!"_ she spat.

"I mean, just because I made a mistake doesn't mean you can kick me out of my son's life!" I could feel the veins popping from my neck, and my heart monitor began sounding at a beat or two quicker.

Patricia sighed, exasperated. "I'm not, kicking you out of anyone's life, I just—" she rolled her eyes. "You know what? No." She stepped forward, coming to stand at the side of my bed. "You left. You told me you didn't care about our son. You called him an _it_—"

"Patricia, just listen to me—" I begged.

"I don't have to listen to you," she breathed. "I don't even know why I came here in the first place." Before I could really start pleading, she went on, killing me slowing. "And you know what? Your name's not on the birth certificate, so as far as anyone knows, you're not even some estranged uncle. You're _nothing_ to Jamie. And now you're nothing to me."

My chest went numb as she turned to leave, and I couldn't honestly think of anything to say. I also knew that I couldn't lose her again. Not for a third time.

The heart monitor sounded like it was about to short circuit as I yanked out my IV chords and all the other wires restring me from moving freely. Spatters of blood leapt from my arms as I did so, and I winced in pain. It was brief, though, and I quickly turned my attention back to going after Patricia.

With surprising speed for someone who has a stage three concussion, I bolted into the hallway, just in time to catch her dark auburn hair as it swung around the corner. The edges of my vision darkened immensely as I ran down the bleak, white corridor, and I nearly felt like I was going to throw up by the time I rounded the corner. I was seriously debating whether or not I would drop dead if I ran any further, when I nearly smashed into Patricia. It looked like she'd stopped just after exiting the hallway, leaning against the pale, hospital wall.

Her eyes were glassy, and rimmed with tears as she stared up at me. "Eddie, what the _hell_—"

I cut her off with the only thing that made sense to me in that moment. That dizzy, heart-thumping moment. Kissing her to shut her up had always worked in high school, no matter how mad she was. Right now, almost eleven years later, it worked just as well.

"Listen to me, you doofus," I murmured against her smooth lips. "I'm not going anywhere, now, whether you like it or not. I want to be in your life, and I especially want to be in Jamie's, even if I am just some estranged uncle."

She gave something between a scoff and laugh, but it was good enough for me. "Whatever."

"_Whatever?"_ I repeated, snorting with laughter.

"Shut up!" she groaned, shoving my chest.

Normally, this would have done nothing, but right then, in my utterly concussed state, I stumbled backwards, blinking away stars.

"Oh, shit!" Patricia hissed, reaching out to take hold of my shoulders. "Aren't you supposed to be connected to wires and stuff right now?"

I nodded, still a bit dizzy. "Think so."

"You idiot," she huffed, but a smile danced around the corners of her lips

"I can't be that stupid if I got you back," I countered, my palms slipping into the familiar groove of her hips.

"So you think you've got me back, then?" she asked, leading me in the direction of my room. I really was feeling light-headed.

"Uhh, I hope so." I leaned on her as we reached the door, and her arm went around my waist to support me.

"Lay down," she instructed. "I'm beeping a nurse."

I did as I was told, and collapsed back onto my now blood-stained bed. Patricia pressed down on the ASSISTANCE button connected to my heart monitor, and sat down next to me. I laid my head back into my pillow, exhausted.

She watched me do so, and I reached out to take her hand. "I really am sorry," I murmured.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and ran her thumb over my knuckles. "I know."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ayeee sorry this took me so long, haha.**

**For ten reviews I'll write an epilogue. **

**I already kind of know what's going to happen of I write it, but if there's anything special you'd like me to include, put it in the reviews ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**—Em**

**P.S.**

**To anyone who wants me to check out a story for them, because I know some people have been asking, just set up an account and PM me. I'd be happy to review/edit anything for you :)**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N**  
**See? SEE?!11 I told you I would write an epilogue!**  
**REMEMBER::::: Alfie and Piper have a kid name Natalie. And yeah.**

**Enjoy :))))))))**

* * *

One thousand and ninety-five days didn't seem much different from four hundred and seventy. Nevertheless, Piper insisted that our newly turned three-year-olds deserved a party. I eventually agreed, on the terms that the only other rugrat attending would be Joy and Jerome's son, Malden.

We sat in the living room, all a little overly zen from two hours of red wine. Eric was going on about sometime when Eddie was five, and he tried karate chopping his preschool teacher when she gave away the last chocolate milk carton.

"Sounds like you, mate," Jerome said, his mouth momentarily becoming a pink blur as he took another swig of the cherry colored liquid.

Eddie grinned, and was about to comment, when, in the other room, a high-pitched cry rang out, making us all stop and turn to look.

Jamie's blond, ragamuffin head bobbed down the hallway, tears clouding his normally cheerful brown eyes.

"Aww, what happened to my scrumtious little nephew?" Alfie boomed, pouting at Jamie as the toddler made his way over to the adults.

"Booboo," Jamie whimpered, sticking his tiny—apparently injured—pointer finger out for all to see.

"Well how'd that happen?" Eddie grinned, swinging Jamie up onto his lap. It was like watching him comfort a mini version of himself.

"Nat!" he yelped accusingly.

Piper and I were together constantly. So, naturally, so were our children. Who fought like siblings; always ready to accuse one another at a moments notice. Early on, we'd tried making them apologize, but now, Piper just smiled down at Jamie, one hand running over her swollen belly.

It made me happy to know her and Alfie were having a second child. They really were the perfect parents.

"I dunno," Eddie was saying to Jamie, that stupid grin still spread across his face. "How 'bout we ask Mommy?"

The two boys in my life turned to me expectantly, Eddie ready to break into laughter, and Jamie still sniffling, but hopeful.

"What exactly am I being asked, weasels?"

"Do you think Jamie practically losing a limb warrants a little extra cake and ice cream?"

Eddie's smile was much too contagious for my liking, and I was forced to look down at Jamie instead, saying, "I suppose so, but only because it's such a _devastating_ blow."

Eddie, being the big kid he was, was equally excited about the verdict as Jamie, and the two broke into a series of whoops as Eddie swung Jamie into his shoulders, marching into the kitchen.

Eric gave a chuckle. "He always did like his ice cream."

I laughed along with Piper, Alfie, Joy, and Jerome, then stood up to go see how the boys were faring. Eddie had been known to serve Jamie a scoop too many when it came to ice cream.

When I got in, my suspicions were confirmed, as Eddie had grabbed a couple spoons, and Jamie sat on his lap while the two of them ate out of the carton.

I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't help but laugh. They were so similar. "Hey!"

Eddie and Jamie froze simultaneously, both looking up with ice-cream smushed to one half of their mouths.

"What about me?"

Eddie grinned, pulling a third spoon from the island draw. "Dig in, _Mommy_."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and grabbed the spoon, scraping a bite of chocolate from the side of the cartoon. I had barely touched it to my tongue when Eddie grabbed my waist, and yanked me up onto his knee, beside Jamie, who adjusted himself by moving up onto _my_ lap. Not caring about anything except getting in as many spoonfuls as he could, another trait he'd inherited from his father.

"You're doing it wrong," Eddie whispered in my ear, stray bits of ice-cream smearing against my cheek.

I leaned away from him, smirking. "What exactly am I doing wrong, Slimeball?"

"This," he answered simply, scooping an enormous spoonful of ice cream. "You gotta get all three flavors."

"But I hate vanilla!"

"Too bad," he laughed, shoving the frozen desert in my mouth.

I cringed, pretending to be disgusted, but swallowed nonetheless.

"See?" he said. "Better."

"Whatever." I began to stand up, moving away from him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Eddie chirped, pulling me back, forcing Jamie to find a new position once again.

Before I could protest, his lips were on mine, and all self-control melted away, like the ice-cream probably would if it was left out any longer. My hands tangled in his hair, his arms cupped my back, holding me tight.

I'm really glad I went to that stupid reunion.

* * *

**A/N**

**Awww. Peddie parents fluff. Hope you like this. For once, I'm not going to apologize for it being so short; it was meant to be that way. :)**

**Anywho, I still love writing, so if ther s anything you're interested in reading, leave it in the comments.**


End file.
